Ouran Highschool Host Club
by AnimePup1599
Summary: What would happen if Haruhi fell for someone else other than Tamaki... What if Haruhi reunited with her two childhood friends... What, you may ask? Why, a frigging humorous romance of course! What did you expect? Follow Haruhi as she and her two best friends go through thick and thin at the Ouran Academy Host Club!
1. Reunions

animepup: Hiiii~ welcome to another story from animepup1599! since jc is being a lazy ass (thats right i called her a lazy donkey) today, we're just gonna do the disclaimer.

jc: we own nothing...cept our clothes, and oc's and homes and our bodyparts and-

animepup: OKAY OKAY we get it, start the chapter already!

jc: ok, geez, no need to be so spazzy

animepup:*snorts* tch, speak for yourself

jc and animepup: enjoy!

**CHAPTER 1: REUNION**

Akira POV:

As I am going to the host club to challenge Mori-senpai yet again, to spar, I bump into someone who seems vaguely familiar... Maybe I'll get Natsumi... Oh! Why am I wondering? I should be helping him pick up his books... or rather HER books!?

"Ah, sorry about that, I wasn't thinking straight and bumped right into you" I apologize.

She replies "no problem" in a slow, deep voice and quickly scuttles away. Hm... Strange fellow, OH DARN IT! I FORGOT TO ASK FOR HER NAME! Oh well, maybe next time. I finally get to the club and I challenged Mori-senpai to a duel.

Natsumi POV:

I rushed into the class room just as the bell rang. "Whew! I made it..." I breathe a sigh of relief, drop my books on my desk and just collapse in my seat. I look up and see Akira heading toward me.

"Hey, Natsumi? Guess what! I saw..." Akira trailed off as the teacher entered the room. "Never mind, I'll tell you later"

-Later-That-Day-

"I'm telling you! I think its Haruhi!" Akira exclaims. School just ended and Akira is at my house, we are both lounging on my couch.

"It can't be, I mean, she doesn't have any rich relatives! I don't want to be mean, but how did she get into the school then?" I reply.

Akira just shrugs. "There are some rumors that a honors student got in and we both know that Haruhi is really smart." She counters.

"That may be true... But we should confirm it before we start jumping to conclusio-" Akira cuts me off.

"Alright! STALKING MODE: ON!"

-While-Stalking-

"I'm tired~" I complain. "We have been sitting here like two idiots for 30 minutes now! And I can't feel my legs!" I exclaim indignantly.

"Shhhhh! Stop complaining, it was your idea!" Akira replies.

"Can't we just call it for the day?" I give her puppy-dog eyes.

She sighs, "Fine, I'm getting pretty hungry anyways. Let's go somewhere to eat, my treat."

Akira POV:

-Next-Week-

I barge into the Host Club... and I see that girl from last week... wait... *time stops*

"HOLD UP! HARUHI!?"

She turns around to see me as I stare at her.

"It is you!" I practically crush her in a bear hug.

"A-Akira chan?" She sounds out of breath... Oh wait...

"Sorry!" I release her from my death hug.

"I can't believe it! You're in this scho-" I was cut off short by Tamaki... that bastard, he goes all into sissy mode and screams.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW MY HARUHI?!" I was just about to make a sharp retort at him when Haruhi answered for me.

"First of all, I'm not "yours" and second of all, Akira is one of my childhood friends." Haruhi turns back to me.

"By the way, Akira is Natsumi here as well?"

"Yeah, come on! Now that I know it's you, I can stop stalking you!"

"What?" She looks at me puzzled.

"Never mind! I'll take you to Natsumi!" I start pushing her toward the door.

Just as I was about to leave, I turn and see Tamaki in his emo mushroom corner, tch serves him right.

-Time-Skip-

Natsumi POV:

"Hey, Natsumi!"

"Natsumi chan?"

I spin around at the sound of my name. My eyes light up instantly when I see Akira dragging Haruhi behind her, I rush up to them.

"Oh my god! Haruhi! I've missed you so much!" First thing I did, you guessed it, I hugged her! "Why are you wearing the boy's uniform?" I ask.

"Oh this?" She looks at her uniform. "I need to work at the Host Club to pay for something I broke. So, in order for me to work as a host, I need to dress as a boy. It doesn't really make a difference to me either way, girl uniforms or boy uniforms, as long as I am able to pay back my debt."

"How much is your debt?" Akira asks.

"About 8,000,000 yen."

"That's not too bad, we can help you pay it." Both Akira and I offer.

"Thanks, but no. I can't accept money that I can't pay back, and I most definitely won't accept charity." How stubborn can she get? Oh well...

"Then, how about we work as hosts and help you pay back your debt?" I suggested. Haruhi seems to ponder the idea, but before she could answer, Akira decided. "Well then! Let's go and get our jobs! Though, I don't like the idea that I have to work with Tamaki but... Oh well! I'll just make his life miserable!"

I pulled Akira and whispered in her ear. "You get to spend more time with Mori-sempai though!" I wink at her and smile triumphantly as Akira turns away, blushing furiously.

"You're going to regret saying that, Natsumi Suzuki..." A dark aura instantly surrounds her.

"Uh oh..." I slowly inch toward Haruhi, grab her hand and RUN FOR IT! I make the mistake of looking behind me, Akira is closing in on us... and fast.

"Kyaaa! Someone help me!"

**TBC**

* * *

jc: alright, hope ya enjoyed our first chappie of ouran high-Bah! you know the name! Check out our profile and other oc's!

mangaluverjc and animepup1599 out~


	2. Starting Today You Are A Host

jc: ...*snore*...*SLAP* OW!

animepup: what are you doing! It's time to update!

jc: *glares*

animepup: ...sorry...but just do the disclaimer pls~

jc: *still glaring**sigh* fine...do I have to?

animepup: yes! Do you care if we get sued?

jc: honestly no cause my sis is a lawyer and if we do ge-

animepup: ok ok you know what? Just go back to sleep I'll do the disclaimer

jc: *about to protest*

animepup: We don't own Ouran Highschool Host Club, except our own characters and some ideas and chapters, enjoy~

* * *

**_Recap:_**

_I pulled Akira and whispered in her ear. "You get to spend more time with Mori-sempai though!" I wink at her and smile triumphantly as Akira turns away, blushing furiously._

_"You're going to regret saying that, Natsumi Suzuki..." A dark aura instantly surrounds her._

_"Uh oh..." I slowly inch toward Haruhi, grab her hand and RUN FOR IT! I make the mistake of looking behind me, Akira is closing in on us... and fast._

_"Kyaaa! Someone help me!"_

* * *

Natsumi POV:

"Oof!" I run into something and fall backwards. I look up and see… one of the members of the Host Club. He is tall, has dark hair and glasses… I think his name was Kyaya? No, Kyoko? Kyoya? Yeah that's right! I think he is the third son of the Ootori family, Ootori Kyoya! Before I could say anything, he holds out his hand. I grab it and he pulls me up. "Thanks…" I look over my shoulder, see Akira *shudder* and immediately scurry behind Kyoya-sempai.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about the Akira issue. It shall be taken care of shortly." He smirks knowingly. "By the way, what happens to bring you two here?" My head snaps up, how did he know we were going to the club?

"Oh, Akira and I wish to join the Host Club!" He glances at me with an unreadable expression.

"Do you mean you want to be guests?"

"No, I mean we want to work as Hosts!" I explain.

He ponders this thought, "Perhaps this will become an interesting turn of events…" I tip my head to the side, puzzled. "You are allowed to work as Hosts." He replies simply. "But first, Mori-sempai needs to calm Akira down first."

-ITS-A-FRIGGING-LINE-

Akira POV:

I'm not angry, I'm furious. I AM NOT, I REPEAT, **AM** **NOT** in love with Mori-senpai! I mean sure he's hot-ASDFGHJKL! I suddenly see Natsumi crash into someone. Ah ha! Here's my chance to catch up! I sprint even faster, but my movement is cut short when I too crash into someone… and it just happened to be Mori-sempai. Such wonderful timing…

"Ah! Sorry about that Mori-senpai! By the way, I have something to discuss with you and the other club members, but right now I have to go murder Natsumi." I say.

"I know, you want to join the Host Club to help Haruhi... and Natsumi shall not be harmed." he replies, expressionless.

"Oh, ok so you guys already know. That saves me a whole lot of trouble of explaining. Oh and I won't kill Natsumi... thoroughly." I say with a sheepish face but it didn't last long when Mori tried to jab me with his hand (folks, Mori is not going to hurt me, we do this all the time, we always spar. **A/N: if you don't know what sparring is, go search it up on Google or something**). I dodge and kick his feet from under him and I watch him fall. Ok, now to catch up with Natsumi. Then he gets up suddenly and throws me over his shoulder. I was so caught up in catching up to Natsumi that I didn't check if Mori was actually defeated and not just faking it... I'M SO STUPID! *sigh* I cling on to him for dear life because, well, who wouldn't be scared to be carried by someone who is 192 cm tall?! I'm surprised by how Mori can carry me, a 172cm girl, so easily! Oh well, there's no escaping him, but hanging over his back is getting a bit uncomfortable.

-LIKE IT?-NO?-YES?-EITHER WAY, DEAL WITH IT-

Once we get into the 3rd music room, were the Host Club is, Mori-sempai dumps me onto a couch. I see Natsumi talking to Tamaki, and I hear him exclaim.

"Oh! What a wonderful idea! Now we can dress up the girls!" Oh great…

"OH HELL NO! There is no way you are getting me into one of those tacky yellow dresses we are forced to call school uniforms! I'd rather wear the complete school uniform!" I gesture to my uniform. Tamaki seemed to ponder about this, and then he snapped his fingers. Suddenly, out of nowhere the twins come out and say

"Dono?" they answered with a funny salute.

"Take Akira and give her a makeover. And get her a uniform that is actually her size, and not 2 sizes too big." That bastard... And my train of thought was cut short when I was dragged into the change room of doom.

"Haruhi! Natsumi! Help meeeee!" I scream and claw at the floor, trying to resist.

"NOOOOOOO~"

-IT'S—ANOTHER-LINE...YAY-

Natsumi POV:

Hmm... Maybe I should have helped Akira... Then I hear Kyoya-sempai say something.

"Don't worry, Akira will be fine." Again, how does he know my thoughts? Did I say them out loud?

Suddenly, the twins come out. On the plus side, they looked very pleased with themselves, on the down side, they are covered in scratches and bruises.

"Akira!" Silence… They go inside.

"AKIRA!" Then Akira is pushed outside and she looks like a completely different person. Akira actually looks like a proper student and well, more feminine! Now that she finally removed those shorts, the skirt looks even shorter due to her abnormal height and the smaller blazer compliments her figure. I've never noticed how nice her hair actually looks until today, when she finally brushed it out... The red highlights really compliment her... I look at myself, and wonder how am I ever going to get any customers.

"Great! Now you look like a proper girl, we should probably touch you up with a bit of makeup. Oh! And I'm going to need to confiscate your skateboard and rollerblades." Tamaki chirps. Akira does not look happy... in fact... The dark aura returns. She slowly turns her head toward Tamaki, and hisses through gritted teeth.

"No one, and I mean **NO ONE** puts make up on me OR takes away my skateboard or roller blades!" I'm surprise she didn't strangle him right there. She probably has some revenge planned for later. She turns down her anger a bit and looks at me.

"I wish I looked more like you, I mean you're so pretty, they don't need to give you a makeover." She says with a jealous face, I am in pure shock. Before I could react, a group of girls walk into the club. First thing they do when they see us? Squeal. After they stopped and my ears died, all the Hosts greet them. The boys bow and we curtsy. You have no idea how awkward Akira looked. *giggle* Well… I guess it's finally time to start our jobs as Hosts.

I turn and smile at the girls. "Welcome to the Host Club!"

**TBC**

* * *

****animepup: Well, how was that?

jc: I think it was good.

animepup: I meant the readers jc. *facepalm*

jc: Well I'm a reader too... sort of... not really, but before you say anything else, if you want to know what the "full school uniform for a girl" is, please message us and I (AKA animepup) can draw them out. Pictures coming soon~ (maybe)

animepup1599 and mangaluverjc out~


	3. Bitch Interference

Animepuppy: Welcome back to another chapter of Ouran High-

jc: -Host Club, we know, it's the title genius.

animepuppy: *le gasp* j-jc! You're awake!

jc: *stare*... your point? No wait, don't answer that *animepuppy closes mouth* we don't own anything.

animepuppy: Enjoy~

* * *

_**EDIT (AFTER ALL THOSE PROJECTS AND THAT AUTHORS NOTE):**_

*MangaluverJC is staggering*

animepup: ...jc...are you ok?

*MangaluverJC fell over and plopped onto the floor and is motionless*

animepup: oh, jc just breathed her last breath. oh well lets continue this story without her, and hopefully she will be living and NOT dead after this segment. ENJOY~

* * *

**_Recap:_**

_"I wish I looked more like you, I mean you're so pretty, they don't need to give you a makeover." She says with a jealous face, I am in pure shock. Before I could react, a group of girls walk into the club. First thing they do when they see us? Squeal. After they stopped and my ears died, all the Hosts greet them. The boys bow and we curtsy. You have no idea how awkward Akira looked. *giggle* Well… I guess it's finally time to start our jobs as Hosts._

_I turn and smile at the girls. "Welcome to the Host Club!"_

* * *

Akira's POV:

Damn it! Who ever thought curtsying would be so hard! I overhear Natsumi saying something like

"Welcome to the Host Club! Starting today, you can request girl hosts! So spread the news!" They started to squeal so loud, My. Ears. Just. Died. I glance at three suspicious looking girls just hanging out at the edge of the "squeal group"... Oh well, don't know, don't care, but just in case, I'm going to keep an eye on them. I walk over to them and turn my charm on.

"Welcome, is there anyone you would like to request today, Miss?" I say with a smile while gesturing towards everyone else in the room. They just glared at me as if I had a huge stain on my uniform and just stalked away, whispering things about Natsumi and I... Hmm… I better keep an eye on them for sure, I should tell Natsumi as well. I was staring intensely at a wall until Natsumi told me I had customers. Time to get to work!

-THIS HERE - - IS A LINE-

**AFTER HOST CLUB AT AKIRA'S HOUSE**

Natsumi's POV:

"Akira... Are you sure you can eat that many slices of pizza at once?" I ask worriedly as I watch Akira shove five slices of pizza in her mouth AT THE SAME TIME!

"Uf cuss! *gulp* I can eat as long as I don't choke, and I'm not choking now am I? By the way Natsumi, did you happen to see those girls standing by the doorway and then just walked off?" She asks me.

"Now that you mention it, yeah, why?" I answer as she shovels in another two slices down her throat.

"vecuss *gulp* because I find them suspicious and I think we should be cautious of them. They seem to dislike us, I guess?" she replies. I ponder this thought… *brain starts to smoke* oh well, I'll just go with the flow for now~

-ZIPPITY DO BOP-

**NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL**

Akira's POV:

I'm rollerblading (yes, I do have a giant limo and no, I don't use it) to school when I see those girls again. Man, just my luck, I run into them first thing in the morning… I glare at them then they quickly scuttle away, seriously though, what's their problem? This is when I notice that quite a few people are staring at me…. Awkward~

"DING DONG" (**A/N: jc: well thats a fail bell animepup: shaddup!**)

"Oh shiz…" I reach my classroom just as the second bell rings. First thing I see… Natsumi surrounded by a giant group of people.

"What's going on?" I say, waving my hands up and down frantically as everyone else dodges my flailing arms.

"Relax Akira, remember those girls who fangirled over us yesterday? Well, they told everyone that there are girls in the Host Club now!" she says with a smile. Great. Just what I needed. To deal with a whole bunch of idiotic boys, some of which may very well be perverts. I really hope doing this is be worth it, especially for Haruhi.

"Good morning class! Please take your seats, we have a pop-quiz today!" the teacher says as she strolls in the door. I hear Natsumi groan and I give her an apologetic smile then take my seat beside her.

-DONT BE A HATER...ITS BAD FOR YOUR HEALTH-

**AT THE HOST CLUB**

I yawn and stretch as I prepare for another day of torture. Then when I was looking for my schoolbag, I couldn't find it! Let's see... I went to go to the bathroom to go pee and I was the first to arrive in the music room...There's still 35 minutes left, I'll go look for it. I'm running down the hall when I remembered that this happened to Haruhi once... I see an open window, so I stopped, looked through it and saw not only one but TWO schoolbags! I was planning on just jumping out the window to retrieve both schoolbags but then I saw the teacher so I had to use the stairs *sigh*. When I got to the fountain, I noticed that the school bag was mine and... NATSUMI'S? I started fishing for our stuff. My report... I worked so hard on it...it's...it's RUINED! I'm glad I took Haruhi's advice and kept a copy in my locker but I still need to find it so it won't contaminate the water...but... who did this? I instantly remembered that those girls were friends with, what's her face, I forgot but they are friends with that kid who threw Haruhi's stuff out the window in the same fountain and tried to frame her. I took off my blazer so it would dry along with the other stuff I found. I took out my cell phone and texted Natsumi about her stuff before continuing to search when all of a sudden Mori-senpai shows up and hops into the water with me and starts to look for my stuff as well. Why does this seem so familiar? Oh well, I'm too busy pushing Mori-senpai out of the water.

"Mori-senpai! Get out! You're going to be wet and cold for host club!" I exclaim.

"Hmm..." He just replies. Man he can be a real stubborn ass sometimes (that's right, I called him a stubborn donkey). I gave up trying to shove him out of the pond and went into the water with him and started to search as well.

-YA GOTTA LOVE THIS LINE-

Natsumi's POV

Hmm... That's strange, I thought I left my bag in the classroom...Well, better go find it! Just as I was leaving, my cell rang. It's from Akira!

'Come 2 fountain, ur school bag is in there.'

What's it doing at the fountain? I run/fast-walk down the stairs as quickly as possible, when suddenly my foot slips and I fall the last 15 steps. (Don't question my clumsiness)

"Ow… Wait… It doesn't hurt that much… Why…"

"If you are quite done questioning yourself, I would appreciate it if you got off me."

I look down…

"KYAA! KYOYA-SEMPAI?" I quickly scramble to my feet.

"OH MY GOD I'M SOOO SORRY!" I hold my hand out to help him, he gets up and brushes off his uniform.

"Are you unhurt?"

"Um yeah… thanks. Again, I'm so sorry about landing on you! I must have been pretty heavy!"

"Why were you in such a rush?" He asks, apparently unaffected by my "landing on him from 15 flights of stairs".

"Um… OH! I can't find my school bag, then Akira texted me saying that it's at the fountain so I'm heading there now." His face shows no emotion, he sure is mysterious…

"I'm not sure if being called mysterious is a compliment or an insult." My head snapped around so fast it I swear I think I cracked it. Did I just think out loud?

"Yes you did."

I have GOT to change that habit.

"You don't need to, it's quite cute actually." Did he just… call me… cute? My face instantly flushes. "Uh… Um… I should um… go to th-the fountain n-now…" I quickly scuttle away awkwardly.

"Mind if I join you?" I hear him catch up to me.

"Yeah, sure?"

We finally get there and I see Mori-senpai and Akira searching in the water. I panic, so I run up to them to yell and scold at them.

" YOU'RE GOING TO CATCH A COLD!" They lift their heads and stare at me blankly.

"That's what I told Mori-senpai, but he's too stubborn to listen," *sigh* But wait…

"Why would our stuff be in the fountain?" I ask as I take off my blazer, so it doesn't get wet, and join them in the search.

"How should I know? YES FOUND MY REPORT! Dang it, it's all soggy…" Akira exclaims as she holds up a mushy paper-like blob. I notice something shiny in the water…

*SPLASH* Everyone glances up to see me trip and fall. (Again… don't question the clumsiness) Great… now I'm soaked right through my clothes and I just started searching… wait…

"Yeah! I found my wallet!" I hold it up and let the sun reflect off the little key chain. As we all continue to search, I notice that Kyoya-sempai joined in as well. A couple minutes later, we successfully find everything. As we all climb out of the fountain, dripping wet, I see Mori-senpai give Akira his blazer.

"Thanks but no thanks, Mori-senpai. I don't need your jacket." Akira replies. Is it just me or is Mori-senpai blushing? Wait... Akira is wearing a white shirt...and she got wet...uh oh... I look up to confirm my suspicions, and I was right. You can see the outline and the color of Akira's black lacy bra.

"A-akira! You should PROBABLY put on that blazer!" I plead, she just sighs and puts on the blazer, oblivious to everything, and starts to walk inside.

"Hey Akira! Wait up!" I rush out of the water and the cold breeze sends a shiver down my spine. *Achoo sniffle* I suddenly feel a weight on my head, I look up to see Kyoya-sempai's blazer.

"You might want to wear that too." I tip my head to the side in confusion.

"Thanks?" I slip the blazer on over my wet blazer and white dress shirt, gather up all my belongings and run after Akira.

-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP-

Akira's POV:

I walk out of the change room after changing into my spare uniform and I see those girls again. I'm walking up to them when I hear that they would like to request me, so I agreed. We're eating, talking and making small talk until one of the girls looked up from her cake and ask.

"So Akira, what do you think of Mori-senpai?"

"Eh? What do you mean?" I say, pausing from stuffing my face with cake.

"Like, I mean, do you like him?" Ugly #1 asked with a retarded "cute" face, but that didn't stop me from going red and stuttering.

"Of course not! Wh-why would I?" I noticed that Ugly #3 smirks at my answer.

"So, you wouldn't mind helping me get together with Mori-senpai?" Ugly #2 questioned. I stared at her struggling to choose whether to help her or not, I can't seem to turn my back on anyone, and yes, that includes retarded bitches who stuff their own bra with toilet paper.

"... I'm sorry but no. I will not help anyone get together with anybody within the Host Club. I believe your time is up," I stand up expressionless and start to leave when Ugly #2 pulls me towards her, over the coffee table and onto her making it look like I was going to punch her or something... Yup, I have definitely heard from Haruhi this had happened before. Ugly # 1, 2 and 3 start screaming.

"Help! Help! Assault! Violence!" etc. When all of a sudden Mori-senpai picks me up and places me down behind him.

"You are now banned from ever coming to the Host Club. I know you threw Natsumi's and Akira's bag into the fountain, Kyoya has proof of it. Furthermore, why in the world would Akira assault you? She's a girl," his expression, hard yet emotionless. Whoa... Mori-sempai said more than a sentence! It's a miracle! I stare at the trio as they sulk and walk out, embarrassed. Me, on the other hand, I'm smiling so much it's scary how big my mouth can stretch (**A/N: jc: *smirk* that's what she said *smack* ow! animepuppy: don't be so**** perverted!**). Ahh~~~ Now I can rela-

"AKIRA! IT'S COSPLAY TIME!" screamed Tamaki.

"...So much for relaxing" I pouted. I swear I think I heard Mori-senpai chuckle at me... Naw, probably just my imagination. Mori-senpai doesn't even smile that much so what are the chances of him laughing? ... Oh crap... it's tropical cosplay... I'm going to have to wear some sort of coconut bra and grass skirt with Natsumi...*facepalm*

-DO DODODO DO! BOP! -

**WHILE THE AKIRA THING IS HAPPENING**

Natsumi's POV:

"Welcome!" I greet a costumer as they enter, then I see Akira taking to those "girls". Hmm... Seems like there is going to be trouble… I better inform the others. I turn around, to go find Mori-senpai, when I bump into Kyoya-senpai.

"Kyoya-senpai! I'm sorry! I keep crashing into you these days! Anyways, I need to go talk to-" I was going to say more but Kyoya-senpai cuts me off.

"Don't worry, I have Mori-senpai going now," He said while pushing up his glasses, *shudder* how does he know everything? Then Kyoya-senpai motions for me to sit beside him. I sit down and looked at him curiously as he began to type away on his laptop. He has a slightly amused face that said "wait for it". Then all of a sudden I hear a crash behind me, I spin my head around so fast it would put an owl to shame, and see Akira on top of one of the girls. I stand up to go help Akira but I feel Kyoya-sempai's hand grab me and pull me onto his lap.

"Wha…"

"Watch." I obliged, sat still and watch the scene silently. I watched from how Mori-senpai saved Akira to where the trio went out of the room as red as a tomato. Then I hear Kyoya-senpai whisper

"We're doing cosplay now, it's a tropical theme, Akira is wearing coconut bras and a grass skirt. You, however, I didn't tell Akira this because if I did, she would murder me before I could get the chance to make Mori-senpai drool over her and take pictures, but you, I have something else in mind for you..."

I see his eyes glint... and I feel a chill crawl up my spine. I froze, then the ice was broken when Tamaki-sempai announced the "cosplay". *sigh* It's going to be a LONG day.

**TBC**

* * *

jc: I think animepuppy is somewhere doing a number 2 *smack* OW!

animepuppy: don't go making things up like that! I'm right here ya know!

jc: ya ya ya, ah bla bla bla. It's late and I'm tired

animepuppy: You're ALWAYS tired and hungry.

jc: explains why I'm fat.

animepuppy: ASDFGHJKL-YOU ARE NOT FAT

jc: whatever, anyways please stay tuned for our next chapter. Remember, if you want us to add in anything or give us constructive criticism, you are more than welcome to PM us or review this story. Don't worry I won't kill you... thoroughly. Good day to you Sir's and Madame's!

Animepuppy1599 and mangaluverJC out~

* * *

_**EDIT:**_

jc: gaaaaahh!

animepup:*le gasp* JC! YOUR ALIVE! *glomps jc*

jc: cant! *gasp* breathe!

animepup: Woops! sorry...i guess you doing that entire project for us was overwhelming huh?

jc: *glares* ya think? ok whatevs, just hand me that can of coke over there

animepup: *give jc can of coke*

jc: *drinking like theres no tomorow*

animepup:...better? *gawking at the speed jc is drinking*

jc:yeup, and now that im revived, i want to tell you guys that this will be a special little post since we will be posting 3 chapter at the same time to "make up" for our lateness- seriously animepup! stop gawking at me! it takes more to kill me ya know!

animepup: *still gawking and wondering how coke can revive someone*

jc: i lurv coke, but i hate pepsi, problem? *intimidating stare*

animepup: *gulp* N-no mam!

jc: good

Animepup1599 and MangaluverJC out~ (yet again)


	4. Reunited with Perverts

animepup: hey der~ and merry christmas!

jc: yeup! and we're gonna post chap 5 on dec. 25 so dont fret if you wanna kno what happens next. we're just going to do the disclaimer, whoever knew first year of high school is so overwhelming?

animepup: I know right? By the way, if you want to know what Akira and Natsumi are wearing in the tropics cosplay, go to our profile and go to OC section, you can find a link to see the coconut bra and such.

jc: we don't own nothing from Ouran Highschool Host Club, now excuse me while I drown myself in coke, ROLL FILM/STORY!

* * *

**_RECAP:_**

_"We're doing cosplay now, it's a tropical theme, and Akira is wearing coconut bras and a grass skirt. You, however, I didn't tell Akira this because if I did, she would murder me before I could get the chance to make Mori-senpai drool over her and take pictures, but you, I have something else in mind for you..."_

_I see his eyes glint... and I feel a chill crawl up my spine. I froze, and then the ice was broken when Tamaki-sempai announced the "cosplay". *sigh* It's going to be a LONG day._

* * *

Natsumi's POV

I'm wearing a very tropical dress...hmm...well, I think it looks nice. At least I don't have to wear a coconut bra, and Akira did choose it for me (after she raged when she found out she was the only one wearing the coconut bra). Akira does have a good sense of fashion, no matter how much she doesn't care about her looks, like she goes crazy when your blazer's collar is half up and half down or if your hoodie's hood is inside out. I walk out of the change room and I see two vaguely familiar faces... WHOA! WAIT! THEY'RE!-

-IM FEELING HORRIBLE-

Akira's POV

... this. Officially. sucks. I look at the coconut bra and grass skirt... It's better than those normal ones...But...out of the two choices...why is one a bikini? Oh well, whatever, I slip on the grass skirt and sports bra like thing and I look at myself in the mirror. In order to match the outfit, I highlighted my hair blue... Ah screw this!

"I hope this is worth it, Haruhi" I grumble while trudging out of the change room, then I see Natsumi gawking at-WHAT?

* * *

Both Natsumi and Akira's POV:

"Naoki Aoyama?" Natsumi exclaims in disbelief.

Daisuke Imai?" Akira says, (jaw-drop moment).

* * *

Natsumi's POV

They turn around to face us...and first thing they do is scan our outfits... great...

"..uh-" I was about to say something when all of a sudden Akira charged at them and..and...GLOMPED THEM? One thing you should know about Akira, she does NOT hug or accept hugs, much less GLOMP.

"I've missed you guys so much!" Akira says while cuddling them (yes, Akira does cuddle, and no, she will not cuddle you). I run up and join Akira in the "hug/reunion fest".

"Naoki! Daisuke! I've missed you~ Wh-" My sentence is cut short when I feel a shiver run down my spine. I glance behind me... EEK Kyoya-sempai is staring at us, especially me, with a VERY cold gaze. *le shiver* And Kyoya-sempai isn't the only one with a scary expression, Mori-sempai is scaring me too... *double le shiver* This is when I notice Daisuke's hands are going a bit too low when he is hugging Akira...*sigh**facepalm* His pervertedness hasn't changed at all.

"What are you guys doing here?" They exchange a glance.

"Um...we've always been at this school...We're in Class B" Naoki explains.

"Ohh... Then why haven't we seen you?" I ask.

"Uhh..You have, it's just that you didn't pay attention, remember?" Daisuke says.

* * *

_FLASHBACK:_

**AT BEGINNING OF SCHOOL YEAR (Daisuke's POV):**

I walk into the school.

"Ahh, I can't believe I'm in Ouran High! Now... where is that idiot?" I say while scanning the crowd. Ah! Target found. I stealthily walk up to Naoki when suddenly he turns around and greets me with a hello.

"Aw~ you took the fun out of scaring the crap out of you!" I say, while pouting.

"Never mind that, look! It's Akira and Natsumi! You know, our childhood friends?" He says.

"Of course I know! I'm not stupid," I say while staring at Natsumi and Akira.

"Well..." he says sheepishly.

"Hey Natsu-" I heard Naoki start to say but he is cut short when a random banana peel appears out of nowhere and makes him slip and fall down the hill...Ouch. Hopefully I'll have better luck, I creep up to Akira and say:

"Hey, Akira!" She whips around smacks me in the face with the mountain of textbooks she's holding, which then causes me to fall/roll down the hill after Naoki.

"Hey Natsumi, did you hear something?" Akira asks, while looking around.

"What do you mean? I didn't hear a thing," Natsumi replies, while getting her last textbook for Day 1.

"Oh...ok then, give me your textbook, now let's go to my locker," Akira says while taking Natsumi's textbook.

"B-but Akira! You're holding too many textbooks! I'll hold my own!" Natsumi cries out when she realizes all of the textbooks are in Akira's hands.

"No can do Natsumi, I can't risk you falling down, especially with books. Don't you remember what happened in middle school? I left you to hold those library books while I went to go get something and you tried to go up and you fell and do I really have to continue?" Akira scolds.

"Ok, ok, I get it, let's go then, I'll treat you to some bubble tea later," Natsumi sighs in exasperation.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

* * *

_CURRENT TIME_

Akira's POV

"...uh...woopsie?" I chuckle nervously.

"WELL, moving on! Welcome to the Host club! Is there anyone you would like to request today?" Natsumi says, breaking the silence.

"Naw, we just wanted to see you guys again!" Naoki exclaims happily.

"Well we had fun seeing you guys too! By the way, if you are ever bothered by some retarded kid, don't hesitate to tell me, I'll beat them up for ya!" I yell happily.

"*chuckling* Akira you never change do you?" Daisuke says.

"Nope! What did ya expect? Some transformed bitchy character? Well I'm not cause my creator MangaluverJC didn't make me that way! (**A/N: jc: shut up Akira**)

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, you can hang out with Akira and I this weekend-" Natsumi was cut off by Naoki and Daisuke.

"WE ACCEPT!"

"And the entire Host Club?" Natsumi finishes, a bit intimidated by their fast reaction.

"That works too, see you tomorrow at 10am?" Daisuke asks.

"Yeup! I look forward to catching up with some of my best buds" I reply.

"Ok! We look forward to it too!" Naoki yells while walking out with Daisuke.

"Well... That was awesome" I say while sitting down with Natsumi.

"I know right! I can't wait for tomorrow now!" She exclaims as a costumer approaches us, it's a boy. He looks really nervous and fidgety so I was going to ask him if he was ok when, suddenly he bursts out.

"Y-YAMAMOTO-SAN, WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?!"

**TBC**

* * *

jc: aaand I'm going to cut it off there

animepup: omg, omg what's going to happen?

jc: You baka, we are both writing it, how could you not know what's going to happen

animepup:...oh yea... but you always get to write it! I always edit!

jc: but your awesome at editing!

animepup: But-

jc: Shush! Please leave any comments for how to improve our story or give us any ideas, even though we are loaded with ideas, we can still have more

animepup: the more the merrier!

jc: remember, constructive criticism please, if you're going to help us improve our story

animepup: and since we're posting 3 chapters, you won't have to wait till next week to find out what Akira said!

Animepup1599 and MangaluverJC out~


	5. Group Date Part 1

jc: alright, so this is the last chapter before we update next week

animepup: ok, remember to read the end notes of this chapter cause we have a special announcement

jc: other than that, enjoy some more of this random poop we put together for you guys

animepup: she's just kidding, she really means to enjoy the story *glaring at jc*

jc: *doesnt notice**already staggering towards sofa*

animepup: *sigh* anyways, we own-

jc: *muffled voice* nothing, now stop reading this and read the damned story already!

* * *

**_RECAP:_**

_"Well, if it makes you feel any better, you can hang out with Akira and I this weekend-" Natsumi was cut off by Naoki and Daisuke._

_"WE ACCEPT!"_

_"And the entire Host Club?" Natsumi finishes, a bit intimidated by their fast reaction._

_"That works too, see you tomorrow at 10am?" Daisuke asks._

_"Yeup! I look forward to catching up with some of my best buds" I reply._

_"Ok! We look forward to it too!" Naoki yells while walking out with Daisuke._

_"Well... That was awesome" I say while sitting down with Natsumi._

_"I know right! I can't wait for tomorrow now!" She exclaims as a costumer approaches us, it's a boy. He looks really nervous and fidgety so I was going to ask him if he was ok when, suddenly he bursts out._

_"Y-YAMAMOTO-SAN, WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?!"_

* * *

**__**Akira's POV

"...sure?" I said awkwardly. What a weird request. He asked me whether I wanted to go out with him. What kind of question is that?! I turn around to see everyone's shocked faces except Natsumi's. I've never seen so much expression on Mori-senpai's face before. Oh well, I drag the boy towards the door. I feel everyone's eyes on me...awkward!

"Wait! Akira where are you-EEP!" I stop Tamaki-senpai from saying anymore by kicking him where the sun don't shine.

"Tch, wimp" I mutter, while he's on the floor clutching his crotch in agonizing pain. I keep on dragging the kid who is I think a 3rd year? To go out. I walked out of the doors and let go of him.

"There, we're out...now what?" I say while looking at him curiously.

"..." There's an awkward silence throughout the entire room.

"What?" I say, I'm really confused now. Everyone anime falls to the floor while that kid runs out bawling his eyes out.

"...what did I do to him?" I question. Suddenly the twins come up behind me while laughing.

"Good way of rejecting him Akira!" They say while gasping for air. Wait...rejection?

"..I rejected him? All he asked was to go out with me and I did what he wanted me to do," I say as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Suddenly Natsumi appears beside me with an equally confused face.

"I agree with Akira, she did what she wanted he wanted her to do" Then the entire room gets out two chairs and a chalkboard along with a smart looking Hikaru and Kaoru.

**TEN MINUTES LATER...**

****"...and that's why that boy ran away crying!" The twins finishs.

"...OH MY FREAKING GOD! I NEED TO GO APOLOGIZE TO HIM!" I say frantically while dashing towards the door. How should I know that "going out" means going on a date? I'm rushing to open the huge ass door when it opens and I smash into someone. It's that kid again!

"I'm so sorry! I didn't know you meant going on a date with me! Please forgive me!" I exclaim while bowing down very low.

"I forgive you, ehehehe... I'm sorry for overreacting as well," he says while rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"So...Will you go out with me on a date?" He asks with a smile on his face.

"No," I reply bluntly. Suddenly I see his smile crack and he dashes out the door crying his eyes out again. I feel everyone's gaze on me yet again.

"What? I don't like him." Then everyone laughs and everything goes back to normal as if nothing happened.

-IT'S A LINE-I HATE LINES-NOT-YOU JUST GOT TROLLED-

**THE NEXT MORNING**

****Natsumi's POV

*Le shiver* It's so cold... *snuggles under blanket* I look at the alarm clock... I still have like 2 hours... *goes back to sleep*

**LATER**

****The first thing I notice is the sunlight, second thing is the cool morning breeze... wait... sunlight? breeze? I thought I closed the window... I slowly open my eyes... the first thing my blurry eyes focus on is... AKIRA?!

"Yo." She salutes me.

"...KYAAA!" I scream, while Akira sighs and face palms. She quickly climbs out of my window just when my maid comes in.

"Is something the matter Little Miss?" she asks frantically.

"Uh..uh...no...sorry for bothering you, I just thought I saw someone that's all," I manage to reply with my heart pounding.

"Alright then, breakfast is ready down stairs," she quickly bows and leaves. At that moment, Akira swings in and asks:

"What's for breakfast?" I glare at her.

"Why are you here? How did you get in my room? My window is locked, there's no tree by my window and how did you get through all the security?" I ask, while waving my hands in the air frantically.

"I came here because I knew you were going to oversleep," she point at the clock. It's 9:30 am, half an hour before we have to meet up with them.

"I climbed up the side of your mansion and picked open the lock as for security...I don't think you want to know, but come on! Tally-ho! Go change into this!" she chucks some clothes in my face.

"I put this together while you were sleeping now, go! I'm going to hang around here for now," She pushes me into my bathroom and shuts the door...o-k then. I scan my outfit that Akira picked out for me...I'm wearing dark wash jeans, "fancy" flip-flops, and a loose, purple, ruffled tank top, topped off with a beige cardigan. She also gave me a thick amethyst bangle, amethyst dangle earrings and an amethyst beaded necklace. I have to admit, Akira has a pretty good sense of fashion. I walk out of the bathroom.

"Finally! Here, take this bag too, now let's go eat!" She exclaims while shoving a big purple leathery bag into my hands and quickly drags me down the stairs. I notice her outfit, she has a pair of ripped light blue short-shorts with a big brown urban belt, red high-top converse, a white shirt that leave her shoulders bare, a silky, ruffled scarf, a large brown bag with multiple pockets, white Rolex watch, and a pair of sunglasses on her head.

"Hey Natsumi, you want to ride in my car? Or are you going to take your motorcycle." she asks while wolfing down three waffles.

"Umm...I think I'll take my motorcycle, you can take Haruhi in your car," I reply.

"Oh, ok then, Haruhi lives pretty close from here so quickly finish eating and we can go to her house to pick her up," Akira says. I look into my purple bag and see that Akira has already packed my wallet, cell phone and all other essentials in my bag already. I smile, what would I ever do without her?

-RATATATATATATATA-I DONT EVEN-

Akira's POV

We walk out of Natsumi's mansion and towards her garage. We open the door and there is my red Ferrari with the topless hood. I look at the blue metallic motorcycle beside it. It's Natsumi's sweet ri-

"HOW DID YOU PARK YOUR CAR IN HERE?!" Natsumi yells. Uh...I don't think I should answer that.

"I'd tell you...But then I'd have to kill you," I say as solemnly as I can, then I feel my face morph into a sheepish smile.

*sigh* "fine, don't tell me, let's just go," She says.

"Okie-Dokie!" I reply happily. I put on my shades, turn on the engine and head towards Haruhi's house.

**AT HARUHI'S HOME**

****I get out of my car and walk up to Haruhi's door. *SMACK*

"OW! Dude! What was that for!?" I yelp, rubbing the back of my head while glaring at Natsumi.

"That was for driving over the speed limit by like 50!" She exclaims.

"Sheesh, sorry, it's not fun to have a sports car driving at 100km/hour, that's why I went over to 146km/hour," I say sheepishly.

*sigh* "What am I going to do with you?" She exclaims in exasperation while rubbing her temples.

"How about, hmm... nothing," I say as I knock on the door. Haruhi comes out in a simple brown v-neck, white pants, and flats. She is also wearing a brown leather strap watch along with a few clips in her hair. Hmm...It looks good...But not good enough, I am going to buy her a whole shiz load of clothing today.

"Natsumi? Akira? What are you guys doing here?"

"To pick you up of course! And it seems like your all ready, so let's go! Mr. Fujioka, I'm going to kidnap your daughter and buy her a mountain of clothes for her today, ok?!" I yell into her apartment.

"Ok! Have fun Akira!" Mr. Fujioka replies. Alright, time for the fun to begin. I check the time. It's 9:45, and it will take us 10 minutes to get to the meeting spot at the mall. I chuck a pair of sunglasses, at Haruhi.

"Here put those on! I'm giving you a ride!" I say gesturing to my awesome car.

"E-eh?" She says frantically.

"No time for questions! Tally-ho!" I say while dragging her towards my car, Natsumi already has her helmet on and the is engine started.

-DIE YOUNG-BY KE$HA-RANDOM SONG-

**AT THE MEETING SPOT AT THE MALL**

Natsumi's POV:

I park my motorcycle beside Akira's car in the parking lot...I scan the area...Oh! There they are! I spotted the guys. Akira still has her shades on and Haruhi is putting her pair back in Akira's car. She walks towards the guys.

"HEY! Where's Hunni-senpai and Kaoru?" She asks looking at them.

"...Mitsukini is at a tournament..." Mori-senpai mumbles.

"And Kaoru is sick, but he insisted on me going," Hikaru said.

"Well I have an idea! Why don't we split up into groups of three? Mori-senpai, Daisuke, and Akira are one group. Hikaru, Tamaki-senpai, and Haruhi are one group. And Kyoya-senpai, Naoki, and I can be a group!" I say cheerfully. No one had any objections.

"Ok! I guess that settles it! We meet back here at 12pm to eat lunch together, ok?" I say.

"Wait!" Akira pipes up and walks towards Haruhi giving her something.

"Here, take one of my credit cards and buy yourself a wardrobe or basically anything you want. Hikaru, help her pick out clothes that will look nice," She says to Hikaru completely ignoring Tamaki. She then walks away while dragging Mori-senpai and Daisuke towards a sweets shop. I say a quick goodbye to Haruhi while going to one of the clothing shops.

-DAMN IT!-I DROPPED MY ICE CREAM-IM SAD-

**WITH KYOYA, NAOKI, AND NATSUMI**

****I walk into the swimsuit shop with the guys and start looking at swimsuits when suddenly Naoki pokes me and hands me a bikini.

"Why don't you try this one on?" He says looking at me.

"Uh...sure, why not," I reply, it's a sky blue and white stripped bikini and it looks really pretty. I change into it and walk out of the change room.

"Well? How does it look?" I get no response, just a bunch of staring from both boys and a few other guys.

"...It looks bad doesn't it..." I say and turn to change out of the swim suit when Kyoya-senpai exclaims.

"NO! It looks fine! It looks really good! Just get that one!" Wow...Kyoya-senpai actually likes something.

"Yea! I agree with Kyoya-senpai! Just buy that one!" Naoki says.

"O-ok then," I walk back and change back to my normal clothes. I walk out when suddenly Kyoya-senpai takes my bikini and hands it to the cashier.

"Oh nonononononono! I'll pay Kyoya-senpai! You don't have to!" I say while chasing after him, when suddenly, he turns around and looks at me scarily while saying,

"I will pay, that's final,"

"eep, o-ok, you pay," Kyoya-senpai can be so cruel sometimes I think while pouting at him, he chuckles.

"Come on, let's go to the next store you want to go to," he says while smiling at me.

"Ok!" I say returning the same smile. I feel a cold glare behind me...I look behind me, it's Naoki!

"Naoki! Come on slowpoke! You'll get left behind!" I say while smiling.

"Coming!" He says while running in between Kyoya-senpai and me. This is going to be such a fun day!

**TBC**

**_Next Time:_**

**__**Akira, Natsumi and Haruhi's POV:

I feed Mori-senpai a spoonful of cheesecake while feeding Daisuke a spoon of lemon meringue...

Why does Hikaru have to take my measurements?

Um... Naoki? Kyoya-sempai? Why is it so dark? WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?!

Daisuke! Why did you do that!

I have to stop Hikaru and Tamaki from fighting!

Naoki! NO. NO. NO. I'm so not doing tha- KYAAAA!

ALL: This is getting out of control!

* * *

jc: We're so cruel, you have to wait till next week to read the rest of what happens at the amusement park!

animepup: I'm sorry, jc insisted that we should include a sneak peek.

jc: anyways, special announcement! animepup, take it away!

animepup: Alright, as you guys know, Christmas is here!

jc: SANTA RULES BITCHES!

animepup: shush! We decided to make a little Christmas one-shot, so to those who have watched Kaichou Wa Maid-Sama, We'll be doing a sweet one-shot for you guys as a Christmas gift!

jc: we'll also be updating "Earl and Fairy: A Twist In Fate", we might do a winter segment for Ouran but maybe not. But there will be some winter themed chapters in Ouran so look out for them!

animepup: So remember to check out those fictions.

jc: and remember to brush your teeth.

animepup: and have good hygiene.

jc: and believe in Santa! He is real, just because some trolls say that they don't exist (yes, I may or may not have called your parents or friends or teachers, trolls), doesn't mean he's actually a fairytale.

animepup: you can request a one-shot or fiction on any anime, manga, etc etc!

jc: woop, so make sure you stay tuned for next week!

animepup: oh and-

animepup and jc: MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS~

Animepup1599 and MangaluverJC out~


	6. Group Date Part 2

jc: yo, welcome to another ouran high fiction we're doing, animepup is somewhere doing somethings, btw we're sry for the wait, but here we are alive~

animepup:...I'm right here ya kno-

jc: disclaimer: we do not own anything cept our oc's, basically what you've been reading since chapter 1, so let's get going so I can stuff my face with food!

animepup: hey! *sees earbuds in jc's ears**sigh* whatevs, enjoy!

* * *

**_RECAP:_**

_"Oh nonononononono! I'll pay Kyoya-senpai! You don't have to!" I say while chasing after him, when suddenly, he turns around and looks at me scarily while saying,_

_"I will pay, that's final,"_

_"eep, o-ok, you pay," Kyoya-senpai can be so cruel sometimes I think while pouting at him, he chuckles._

_"Come on, let's go to the next store you want to go to," he says while smiling at me._

_"Ok!" I say returning the same smile. I feel a cold glare behind me...I look behind me, it's Naoki!_

_"Naoki! Come on slowpoke! You'll get left behind!" I say while smiling._

_"Coming!" He says while running in between Kyoya-senpai and me. This is going to be such a fun day!_

* * *

Akira's POV

I'm happily dragging Mori-senpai and Daisuke toward the sweets shop! Oh what should I get, mousse? pudding? cupcakes? ice cream? Oh so many choices! I walk in and I just basically run around the entire store looking at every sweet there is, I walk up to the counter to order.

"One of everything please!" I say happily while taking out my wallet as if I did this every day. I look up to see the cashier frozen in shock.

"What?" I demanded.

"N-nothing!" He said frantically and yells at the waiters to get one of everything.

"That will be 7077.56 yen please," he said looking at me worriedly. I took out my credit card and bought all the sweets. I feel weird looks at me, I turn around to see everyone in the shop looking at me, huh, maybe carrying a mountain of sweets on a tray seems a bit weird after all. I walk up to the table where Daisuke and Mori-senpai sat and I sit down in the middle of them. I looked at them because they weren't getting up to order anything.

"Ok guys, you can go get your own food now," I say while urging them to go get something.

"...You're going to eat all of that...alone?" Daisuke says with his eyes popping out.

"Uh-huh, problem?" I say while digging into my mango pudding.

"Well...maybe we could share?" Daisuke says a bit timidly, he's probably afraid of me whacking him and telling him to buy his own but I'm feeling nice today so I said

"Sure," while unwrapping a slice of lemon meringue cake and a slice of cheesecake. I got two spoonfuls of each cake and spoon fed Mori-senpai the cheesecake while I fed Daisuke the lemon meringue. Surprisingly, Mori-senpai actually opened his mouth for the cake instead of being tight lipped and refusing to eat the cake. I didn't notice the electricity in the air between the two boys because I was too busy eating everything.

**10 MINUTES LATER...**

"Ahh...That was really good, I'll come back here another time!" I say while patting my still flat belly. I see Daisuke with a horrified face, Mori-senpai with a shocked face and everyone with a scared face...I think I might have scarred everyone for life. I look to my sides and I see that both guys didn't even finish half of their cake...Maybe I did eat a bit too fast...

"Um...Can I get some tea for these two boys here?" I say nervously while rubbing the back of my neck. When the tea came I made sure no one was looking when I stuffed the cakes into Mori-senpai's and Daisuke's face and made them chug it down with the tea that came. I drag them out while throwing a $100 bill on the counter as a tip for scarring everyone...Oh well, I'm sure they'll forget... Right?

* * *

Haruhi's POV

I am getting pulled into all of the clothing shops in this mall and I already have a whole bunch of clothes...I wish I can just go home or spend the day with just Natsumi and Akira, they aren't as obnoxious as the boys...*sigh* at least this is the last store...which is another clothing shop. I see Tamaki struggling to hold all of our bags of clothes, accessories, shoes we bought. But the only difference was that Tamaki said he was going to go put away all the bags in his limo except for mine because I am riding with Akira. These damn rich people...But I soon realize I was alone with only Hikaru and he was looking confused with the measurements of all the clothing. I see Akira entering with Mori-senpai and 's great, now I don't have to spend the rest of the mall trip with Hikaru. But then she turned to Hikaru to look at the sizes, she looked confused as well, then I heard her say,

"Why don't you just take Haruhi's measurements? I mean they probably have a chart to tell you how to pick out clothes or something like that," ...Oh no...I see them turn to face me.

"Oh Haruhi~" they say simultaneously in a sing-song voice...I started to dash out the door when I smash into Natsumi and the others at the doorway...Oh no...Why does Hikaru has to take my measurements?

**36 AGONIZING MINUTES, A FEW SCRATCHES AND BRUISES, AND A LUNCH LATER...**

Akira's POV

"Well, now that we're done everything we need to do at the mall, let's hit the amusement park!" I say while marching to my car.

"Race you guys there!" I yell at the others while putting on my shades and giving Haruhi my spare pair.

* * *

WOO! I got here first, I smile triumphantly. I got out of my car with Haruhi looking a bit uneasy.

"Woah, you ok Haruhi?" I ask worriedly, she looks at me with a weak smile and nods her head faintly *SMACK*

"Dude, what is your problem?" I say angrily at a furious looking Natsumi.

"My problem? What is YOUR problem? You drove even faster than when we went to Haruhi's house! You should drive slower when you have a passenger with you!" She scolds. I'm already used to this so I've learned how to block her out and nod my head a few times here and there. Then I see the guys, so I just pull Haruhi with me to meet the guys.

"You know how irresponsible that was? You could have-" *sigh Natsumi was still not done her lecture.

"Yo! Don't get left behind because you want to restrain me!" I yell at her from a distance. She opened her eyes to see me and the others waiting for her at the entrance.

"W-wait up!"

* * *

"Ok, we'll just split up in the same groups as before, then we'll meet in front of the haunted house to end this!" I hear Natsumi saying. Wait...that means we get to go anywhere we want... I look at Daisuke, Daisuke looks at me. We grin ear to ear thinking about the same thing.

"ROLLER COASTER!" We yell simultaneously while dashing Mori-sempai to the ride.

**ON THE RIDE**

I sat on one side while Daisuke sits on the other, Mori-senpai is in between us. We rode that roller coaster and did we have a heck of a lot of fun too! We went through loops, high point, swerves, curves, basically everything a roller coaster has, but better! We got close to the end of the ride and it was snapping pictures so Daisuke made peace signs while Mori-senpai was just emotionless. It was really fun...now we head off to the bungee jumping ride!

"Come on you mofos! We're going bungee jumping so tally-ho!" I say while sprinting towards the ride.

* * *

Natsumi's POV

We decided to try out the house of mirrors first, which was fine by me! (As long as I don't get lost...) I sigh in exasperation when Akira sprinted off towards the roller coaster, this girl needs to calm down... but I guess that's probably why I love her! I daze off, thinking about random shiz... when I suddenly run into a mirror.

"Ow!" I exclaim while rubbing my sore nose. I look around, and notice that everyone disappeared...

"Kyoya-senpai? Naoki? Are you guys there? If this is a joke...It's not funny!" I feel a hand grab my shoulder.

"KYAAAAA!"

"Oof!" I run into a mirror again, although this time this mirror is soft...wait...mirrors aren't soft! I glance up to meet Kyoya-sempai's calm gaze.

"If you don't mind, could you please get off of me please?" He asks. Damn, I keep smashing into him these days.

"Honestly I don't really mind, I enjoy your company...despite the fact you keep crashing into me," he says with a faint smile...Crap...did I think out loud again?

"Yes, you did," He replies to my questions...I'm just going to shut up now and stay with Kyoya-senpai until we exit. I cling onto his arm as we are walking out, ah! I see the exit! I start to run when all of a sudden I trip, and I pull Kyoya-senpai down with me. Damn... first I get lost, then I crash into Kyoya-sempai, and now my stupid clumsiness caused both of us to fall... just great...

"OMG! I'M SOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!" I get up, brush myself off and head towards the exit with Kyoya-senpai behind me. I see Naoki standing by the exit waiting for us patiently.

"Why don't we go get some cotton candy?" I smile at the boys, we all decided it was time to take a break so we went to the food stands to enjoy the time that we have.

* * *

Haruhi's POV

We've decided to go on the merry-go-round first because Tamaki-senpai was too scared to go on one of the roller coasters. But the problem is that there are only two people allowed on one horse. So basically Tamaki-senpai and Hikaru are trying to get on the same horse as me.

"I wanna ride with Haruhi," or "No, I do,"*sigh* what idiots. But in the end I ended up on the same horse with Hikaru. While he's smiling like an idiot, I look behind me to see Tamaki-senpai in his mushroom emo corner...on the horse?! How is that even possible? But, Hikaru starts to point out things and I'm starting to enjoy my time at the amusement park. After we got off the ride, Hikaru suggested taking pictures in the photo booth to preserve some memories and Tamaki-senpai thought it was a wonderful idea. Hikaru entered the booth first, then me, then Tamaki-senpai last. It was really stuffy and when the camera was about to go off, Hikaru shifted over a bit, which causes Tamaki-sempai to fall out of the booth just as the camera started taking the pictures. When Hikaru and I came out, Tamaki-senpai was in his emo mushroom corner. Hikaru and I laugh as we take a look at our photos.

"Wow, these turned out better than I expected!" I exclaim, Hikaru just agrees with me as we walk towards another ride.

"Wait! How bout we do another we try taking another picture? I mean, I was cut off! How could you cut out your own daddy?!" Tamaki says frantically.

"Sorry Dono, we have to go on more rides before we meet up with the others for the haunted house," Hikaru says while shrugging and pulling me along to our next destination.

"Wait for meeeee!"

**MEETING SPOT: AT THE HAUNTED HOUSE**

Oh I hope there isn't any thunder sounds in there...

"Haruhi!" I look up to see Akira.

"Did you hear me? I said we will go in with the same groups as before, if you ever get lost, look for an exit," she repeats.

"Oh, ok then," I say, watching Akira and Natsumi's group going in first. Well, guess I can't avoid going into the haunted house.

"Come on! Let's go guys," I say while walking into the haunted house.

**SOME TIME LATER**

*BOOM**CRACKLE* A light flashes right in front of me.

"EEEP!" I scream while grabbing onto the nearest thing which happens to be Hikaru's arm. Hikaru just looks at me before looping his arm around me to comfort me. I hate to admit it but I feel really safe in his arms. The moment is quickly ruined when Tamaki-sempai hits Hikaru in the face.

"That's for making a move on my precious little daughter!" Tamaki-semapi yells. Since when was I his? Hikaru prepares to throw back a punch. I have to stop them from fighting! I step right in between them and I say,

"Why don't we just exit the haunted house and get something to eat?" They look at each other and the they look at me to say at the exact same time

"Ok! I was getting hungry for commoner food anyways!" And they are suddenly good friends again. *facepalm* Damn these rich people.

* * *

Akira's POV

I. Am. So. Frigging. Scared. Right. Now. One thing you should know about me. I am DEADLY afraid of ghosts, ghouls, monsters you name it! I know they are not real but I'm still afraid with them. I couldn't find Daisuke anywhere! I stick close to Mori-senpai, who was expressionless...

"BOO!" A ghost pops out of nowhere.

"KYAA!" I scream while punching the ghost. I hear the ghost groan...wait...That sounds like, I uncover the mask,

"DAISUKE? What the hell were you thinking? Why did you do that?!" I exclaim while looking at the area I punched. It was swelling up. I felt bad for Daisuke so I place a kiss on his cheek.

"There, is that better?" I ask. He looks at me wide eyed and he replies

"Yea, much MUCH better! Thanks Akira!" I smile at him, I turn around to tell both guys something when I meet Mori-senpai's cold gaze. Dayum, what's his problem?

"So, why don't we just go out to meet the others at the entrance? I think there is an arcade somewhere close," I suggest and they both agree. Well, today was a thrilling day for me. I wonder what Haruhi's and Natsumi's day was like. I shiver when a cold breeze brushes over my bare arms. Then I feel a warm weight on my shoulders, Mori-sempai had given me his jacket. I give him a smile as a silent thank you and he returns my smile with a smile of his own.

* * *

Natsumi's POV

I was fine for most of the "events" that I saw in the haunted house, like ghosts, demons, zombies etc. But at the last area, there was a HUGE ocean looking puddle that covered the ground from where we were standing all the way to the exit. There were literally thousands of people "drowning" and grabbing onto anything that comes within reach. These sights cause my legs to buckle under me, unable to support my weight. I try to stand up, but my legs refuse to work properly. Suddenly, Naoki picks me up, princess style.

"Naoki! NO. NO. NO. I am so not doing tha-KYAAAA!" I scream when he grins at me and starts running towards to exit. I try not to fall off, when all of a sudden Kyoya-senpai steps in and carries the rest of the way.

"You must be tired, I'll hold her for now," Kyoya-senpai turns and leaves before Naoki has a chance to react. We get out of the haunted house to see everyone else waiting for us.

"Thank you, and I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused you guys." Kyoya-sempai sets me down gently.

"No problem, princess" Naoki grins at me.

**LATER (LIKE YOU DIDNT KNOW I WAS GOING TO SAY THAT)**

After we said good bye, Akira drove Haruhi home and dropped her off. I parked my ride in the garage, then went up stairs to wash-up for bed. Today was really fun, but also really confusing... I tried to decipher the actions of the boys, then my brained turned to mush, so I just gave up. Sighing, I dried my hair, slipped into my PJs and collapsed on my bed. I snuggle under the covers, and fall into a dream-less sleep almost instantly.

**TBC**

* * *

jc: and that was a pretty fu- *jc's mouth is covered*

animepup: *a-HEM*

jc: oh woops, I forgot this was only a T rated story so I'm not allowed to swear?

animepup: yes

jc: ok, I don't really care, but ok

animepup: *sigh* anyways, don't be afraid to PM us any ideas or suggestions on how to improve!

jc: and if you want us to do a one-shot or request us to do a series, just tell us the anime/manga/book/etc and we will gladly check it out and try to make a story out of it.

Animepup1599 and MangaluverJC out~


	7. Forever Alone Day

animepup: alright, for all of you readers out there, this is a special chapter for Valentine's Day!

jc: a day when life wants to make you miserable and say that you are single and forever alone unless you're in a relationship

animepup:...don't be so negative

jc: can't help it, we even have a science field trip on valentine's day and this is my excuse "We're going on this field trip to fill our forever alone hearts on valentine's day! Noo-hoo~" *in a high pitched granny voice*.

animepup: lol, oh yea, I remember that

jc: but without further ado, here's Ouran High valentines edition

animepup: enjoy~

* * *

Natsumi's POV

"Hey Akira!" I say cheerfully while running towards her in PE.

"Hmm? Oh hey!" She says looking up from stretching.

"Guess what?" I ask, excitedly.

"Chicken poop?" She replies, I look at her like this (-_-").

"Nooo, it's Valentine's Day tomorrow!" She looks at me blankly.

"...So?"

"I will repeat myself, IT'S VALENTINE'S DAY!" She still looks at me blankly and she goes back to stretching.

"Your point?"

"My point is that we have to make chocolates for everyone in the host club~" I exclaim. She tenses.

"Natsumi, you do realize I SUCK at cooking right? Except for traditional oriental foods," Akira says, glancing up at me.

"Well, you're coming over to my house today with Haruhi after we go shopping and we're going to make chocolates together!" She looks at me for a while and stands up.

"*sigh* Alright, but don't blame me if your mansion burns down," Alright! I actually got Akira to go! Who's got skill? This girl...Hehehehehe...

**AFTER SCHOOL AT THE SUPERSTORE...**

****I'm humming as I pick out ingredients with Haruhi while Akira is behind us carrying everything. She is listening to music, *sigh* I wish she could be more interested in this. Oh well...wait...is that Kyoya-senpai!? With Hikaru and Mori-senpai!? What the heck are they doing here? I pull Haruhi into a corner, but Akira however didn't notice a thing and starts to play games on her phone. I sweat drop as Hikaru tries to surprise her by coming up behind her, obviously it didn't work. She realized all three guys were staring at the basket beside her filled with chocolate ingredients. I could have sworn I saw her eyes twitch as Hikaru started to point at the basket. Haruhi turned to ask me something, when I looked back, I see security guards surrounding them and a whole bunch of other customers as Mori-senpai and Kyoya-senpai try to pry Akira off of Hikaru. Yeah...Hikaru probably made a stupid comment about the chocolates which caused Akira to tackle him...

"Hey Haruhi, you want to go to another superstore?" I ask her.

"Yes, please!" She replies. We quickly leave and then we got the ingredients at another store. I texted Akira to tell her to come to my house.

* * *

**AT NATSUMI'S MANSION...**

****Akira's POV

Jesus, that was embarrassing. Anyways, I reach Natsumi's house and barge into her mansion.

"Yo! Can we start cooking now?" I yell.

"Yea! We're in the kitchen!" Haruhi yells back. I walk in to find a whole bunch of ingredients spread across the looong kitchen counter.

"Woah...So what are you guys making?" I ask them while staring at the counter in awe.

"Well, we both want to make petite bite-sized bon bon chocolates," Natsumi said.

"Oh cool...Then I'll make big heart shaped chocolates," I say. "How do I make them?" And that's when all hell broke out.

**32 BATCHES OF CHOCOLATE, 3 EXPLOSIONS AND 4 911 CALLS LATER...**

"Alright! They turned out better than I expected!" I exclaim happily. I turn around to see Natsumi and Haruhi passed out on the couch covered in soot...Woops.

"Hey, I warned you I was going to be a lot of trouble, but you didn't listen," I say shrugging, I tasted a bit of my chocolates...Surprisingly...they didn't kill me. I got out the white chocolate cream and I wrote individual message on each chocolate. Satisfied, I carefully placed each one into their individual heart shaped boxes. I look over to see Natsumi and Haruhi STILL passed out. I chuckle as I place a blanket over them and set an alarm clock beside them as I left Natsumi's mansion with the chocolates.

**THE NEXT DAY...**

****Natsumi's POV

I woke up with a start when the alarm went off. Rubbing my eyes, I pressed the snooze button. I was getting up to change when I noticed that I had fallen asleep on the sofa the night before... and Haruhi was still here!

"Oi! Haruhi! Wake up!" I try shaking her awake, and then I noticed the clock... OMFG! WE'RE GUNNO BE LATE!

"HARUHI! OMG WAKE UP, OR ELSE WE'RE GUNNO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" I started shaking her even more.

"Huh? Wha..." She opened her eyes and gazed around still half-asleep.

"LOOK AT THE TIME!" I point at the clock, her eyes widen when she realized what time it was.

"We're..." I nod in reply.

"This is why we gotta go, NOW!" She nods her head in agreement.

**A LOT OF RUSHING AROUND AND GETTING READY AT THE LAST MINUTE LATER...**

I slump onto the couch in the club room. This has been a pretty hectic Valentine's Day, Haruhi and I barely made it to school on time, then I got a surprise pop quiz and then we had fitness tests in PE... Now...who else do I need to give chocolates to? Let's see...I already gave them to Akira, Haruhi, Honey-sempai, Mori-sempai, Tamaki-sempai and the Hitachin twins got theirs...next is... Kyoya-sempai! Guess what happens next...HE appears right behind me...

"Here, Happy Valentine's Day~" I hand him a box of chocolates, He looks at me, surprised.

"I'm not a fan of sweets..." I immediately frown.

"...But I suppose I could make an exception" He accepts the chocolates and pops one in his mouth. I'm probably grinning like an idiot right now, but I don't care.

"I thank you for these chocolates, they are delicious." He whispers in my ear, then he walks off popping another chocolate into his mouth. Unfortunately, my face immediately heats up... great...

Akira's POV

Well, the only people left are ugh, Tamaki-senpai, and Mori-senpai. Oh just my luck! I see Tamaki-senpai, might as well get this over with.

"Yo Tamaki-senpai!" I yell, He turns around.

"Oh hey Akira, do you need anything?" I hand him the heart shaped chocolate and that prissy boy overreacts.

"Oh my! Have you finally realized your feeling for me? Have you fallen so much in love that you felt like chocolate was something you just had to give me?" And he's prancing around, Oi, Oi, Oi! I grab an umbrella and smacks the box of chocolates right at his face...Homerun, I smirk.

"Happy Valentine's Day, you damn prissy boy," With that I walked away. Now...just gotta find Mori-senpai, if I remember correctly, he has kendo practice right now. So I headed to the kendo room. I barged in to find Mori-senpai surrounded by a bunch of girls. Oh great, it's Mori-senpai rush hour... I shoved my way through the sea of girls and I tripped right into Mori-senpai's arms. I straightened myself and handed him my chocolate.

"Happy Valentine's Day Mori-senpai," I kissed his cheek and walked away. Every girl stared at me as I walked out the door. Tch, and that's how I roll.

Haruhi's POV

Oh dammit! I forgot one of my chocolates at home, so one of the boys won't get their chocolates...Oh well, it's not like they don't have a whole bunch of fan girls that shove chocolates into their faces every day. Let's see...Tamaki-senpai and Hikaru...Oh! I see them over there.

"Hey guys, I only have one last bag of Valentine chocolates left, who wants them?" and both boys jump up and down yelling "ME ME ME"

"But Tamaki-senpai, isn't giving chocolate to my "DADDY" weird? And you already have an awful lot of chocolates, so I'm giving them to Hikaru," I explain logically, I wish them a Happy Valentine's Day and bid them farewell. I shouldn't forget chocolates next year...but then again, they expect to eat the best high quality chocolates...*sigh* damn these rich people.

**LATER AT NIGHT...**

Tamaki POV

I'm still depressed over the fact Haruhi didn't give me her chocolates...Oh look! I haven't opened Akira's chocolate! After all, she did indirectly say she is enchanted by my beauty and was too shy to admit it! I wonder what it says on the chocolate.

_*inside Tamaki's brain theater*_

My Dearest Tamaki-senpai, I'm so sorry for all those times I've hit you...I only did that because I really admire you and want to be with you forever~ and ever~ I love love love love LOVE you~

From your one and only, Akira

_*end of Tamaki's brain theater*_

I opened the chocolate to see one big fat word.

"_OBLIGATORY_" I go into my mushroom emo corner...maybe her chocolate was poisoned...yea, she was trying to kill me! Tamaki sulked in his corner the entire night afterwards.

**TBC**

* * *

jc: LOOOOOL BEST. VALENTINE'S. STORY. I'VE. EVER. WRITTEN.

animepup: you've written other valentine's stories before?

jc: ...good point, the best and only one.

animepup: agreed

jc: alright, don't forget to leave reviews and all that pizazz

animepup: and make requests on one shots if you want! Oh and HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!

jc: ... FOREVER ALONE!

animepup: stop saying that already!

jc: NEVER!

_*Argument continues in school on Valentine's Day*_

Animepup1599 and MangaluverJC out~


	8. Vacation! Kill Me Now

jc: yo, it's been a looooooooooooooooo-

animepup: we get it!

jc: geez, calm your tits lady

animepup: *death glare*

jc: huh, ya think that works on me?

animepup: maybe not, but I know FOOD WORKS ON YOU!

jc: *eyes light up* watcha got?

animepup: I'll give it to you after we're done the chapter~

jc: YOU'RE SO CRUEL

animepup: I try, anyways **we don't own anything cept for our OCs. **ROLL STORY/FILM!

jc: enjoy mofos

*smack*

* * *

_**RECAP:**_

_After we said good bye, Akira drove Haruhi home and dropped her off. I parked my ride in the garage, then went up stairs to wash-up for bed. Today was really fun, but also really confusing... I tried to decipher the actions of the boys, then my brained turned to mush, so I just gave up. Sighing, I dried my hair, slipped into my PJs and collapsed on my bed. I snuggle under the covers, and fall into a dream-less sleep almost instantly._

* * *

Akira's POV

Well...I wasn't expecting to be kidnapped. I was planning on skipping class today but before I jumped out the window towards freedom, I felt 4 hands on me and pulling me back and then carrying me to a huge white limo. *sigh*

"What do you guys want," I say slightly irritated at the Hitachiin brothers.

"We want to take you to Kyoya-senpai's resort!" They respond unfazed by the irritation surrounding me.

"...Not interested, I'm leaving," I answered bluntly and I start to crawling my way out when the rest of the male members push me back and say to me,

"I don't think you have a choice Akira," Great, another day wasted with a bunch of dumb donkeys. I sat beside Hikaru and Tamaki-senpai. Even better, I get to sit beside a wimp and a devil. I start to plan my escape when I see the doors open and Natsumi and Haruhi are shoved in here as well...They just had to kidnap my best friends as well didn't they.

"Not only did you have to drag me into this but Haruhi and Natsumi to eh?" I say in a scary tone.

"It was dono's idea," The twins say simultaneously. I smirk as I feel Tamaki-senpai sweating like crazy and edging away from me. I creep towards him and say in a slow, bitter, raspy whisper,

"You get to live another day," and he faints right on the spot. Geez, what a wuss, he even peed on himself a little onto the car...I'm glad it's not my car. I turn my attention to the time and we still had 35 minutes till we get to the resort. I open the roof window and I feel everyone staring at me. I shrug and I start to stand up and climb out of the limo when Haruhi and Natsumi both yell,

"NOOO!" and pull me back down.

"WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?!" Natsumi scolds at me.

"Uh, climbing out of the limo?" I reply. Natsumi is shaking her head at my response.

"Ok, ok I won't climb out, I'll just stand up," Natsumi snaps her head up looking at me cautiously. I just shrugged, why stay in my blazer and skirt when I can change into something else. I stood up to strip down and this time everyone realized what I was doing.

"AKIRA! STOP STRIPPING!" I hear Natsumi freak out while I feel Haruhi trying to pull me down into the seat. Then I see all the guys nose bleeding for some reason. This lasted for the rest of the ride to the resort...at least it was entertaining.

* * *

**FINALLY AT THE RESORT...**

Ah~ Finally! We're here! I just jumped out of the car and started to stretch. Then I thought it was the perfect time to start changing! I took off my blazer, bow tie and undershirt to reveal a scarlet tank top. Then I removed my skirt revealing a pair of army green short shorts. I pulled my shoes and socks off and replaced them with converse. I pulled out a pair of sunglasses and placed them on my head while putting my hair up into a high ponytail. I shoved my uniform into my bag, threw it into the limo and started to run towards the resort.

"See ya suckers~" I say to the others. I WAS going to sprint but a pair of hands caught me by the waist and threw me over his shoulders. Guess who it was, your wrong! It's Kyoya-senpai! Hahahaha, just kidding, it was Mori-senpai. Hanging over his shoulders isn't exactly the best position to be in. I feel really dizzy now, I look over his shoulder and see a bit of blood coming out of his nose, damn, what's with the guys and their nose bleeds today? I then get placed face down onto the soft sand...I'm not going to get up cause I'm still dizzy and this feels nice. I hear a door open and lift my head to see Haruhi coming out with a frilly pink bikini, and Natsumi with her blue bikini she bought a few chapters ago. I realize why they were looking at me. I stood up and brushed myself off.

"Well, it was nice hanging out with you guys...uh...um...now...bye!" I say awkwardly while making a run for the entrance. There's no freaking way they are going to get me to wear a bikini of any sort.

"MEN! Formation E!" I hear Tamaki-senpai yell and the boys form a blockade in front of me. I smirk, like that's going to stop me. I ran even faster until I was about one meter away from them, then, I jumped. Right over their heads. *click*, I took a photo of their facial expressions with my cell phone because they were priceless! Haha! I can just taste freedom right there, so close!

"AKIRA, IF YOU COME BACK HERE AND BEHAVE, I'LL BUY ANYTHING FOR YOU TO EAT!" I skid to a stop and stare at Natsumi from a distance.

"REALLY?"

"YES!"

"..." I started sprinting back and into the changing room. Passing by Natsumi I thought, maybe this won't be so bad...boy was I wrong...

* * *

Natsumi's POV

*sigh*, boy what a tiring day. First, stopping Akira from jumping out the limo, then getting her to try on swimsuits. I glanced at the change room when I heard voices.

"Ok, how about this one~" I heard one of the maids say.

"...It's transparent...why would I wear something so revealing?!" I blush as I remember the maids tried to make Haruhi wear the same thing. I look to my side to see Mori-senpai trying(and failing) to suppress a blush and a nose bleed. I then see Kyoya-senpai staring at me...I'm getting kind of scared of that look.

"Oh please, it's not like I'm going to rape you," He says as he returns his gaze towards his laptop...Did I think out loud AGAIN?

"Yes, you did," Everyone replied.

"..." I stayed quiet until I heard some more voices coming from the change room.

"Ok! Then wear this one!" I hear the maid say.

"...Are you sure you work for Hikaru and Kaoru's mother?" Akira says with doubt in her voice.

"Of course! Now put on this lingerie!"

"..."

*AWKWARD SILENCE* * Splat*

I turn to see Mori-senpai and a pile of blood on the floor, geez, what's up with Mori-senpai today? He's going to die from blood loss!

"I thought you said it was a swimming suit..." *crack* I turn my head back to hear Akira's menacing tone and the crack of her knuckles.

"N-now Akira! Why a-are you looking at us like that?" Another crack.

"KYAAAAAAAA!" The maids run out in terror. Oh my goodness, why must she be so violent...

"When you want something done right, you gotta do it yourself," and she walks out in a red bikini top and red swimming short shorts trimmed with the color of gold. She put on her shades and started running to the shade.

"LAST ONE DOWN HERE IS A ROTTEN EGG!" She screams at us. *chuckle*, she may be a complete weirdo but she's awesome like that.

-BY THE RIVER IN THE SAND-

I was in the sun building sand castles with Haruhi.

"Haruhi, can you hand me that bucket over there?"

"Hai," We continued building until Kyoya-senpai came over and tossed a hoodie at me and Haruhi.

"The one for Haruhi is from Hikaru and I gave you mine because the resort is going to rain soon," Kyoya-senpai says to us. I didn't reply anything to him, I just gave him a smile as a thanks and he walks away. I look up to wipe the sweat off my forehead and I see the most bizarre thing I will ever see! It's Akira on those lounge chairs. With a BOOK! She's READING it! It's on PHYSICS too!

"Something's wrong with Akira! Someone call 911! She's reading/studying! It's the end of the world!" I start freaking out, but she just looks up and face palms...but I was relieved when she put away her book and started to yell at Mori-senpai for drinking her pink lemonade...which I'm going to pay for. This thought was broken by some chuckling behind me. It was yet again Kyoya-senpai! Damn, this kid is everywhere!

"You do realize that Akira enjoys reading textbooks right?"

"..." Now that he mentions it... I think I've remembered Akira saying something about that once...

_**FLASHBACK:**_

Akira climbs into my window covered in cuts and bruises.

"Where were you? And why are you covered in scratches?" I ask, quickly getting my first aid kit.

"Oh, I just made a bet with this kid, I said that if I can jump out off the school roof and not die, he would get me the limited edition history books," She says while wincing at the rubbing alcohol I dabbed onto her wounds.

"...why textbooks?" I ask oblivious to why she wants them.

"Uh...Why not? They are limited edition and it includes every history book since 1932!" She exclaims while dodging my attempt of putting pink band aids on her.

"Well couldn't you get them?" I say while sticking a neon pink band aid onto her cheek.

"The thing is, the kid's parents owned the company selling it, and you can't find the limited edition anywhere else here," She replies while ripping off the pink band aids and putting on my Winnie the Pooh band aids...Why Winnie the Pooh? We'll never know.

"...Well, did you get them?" I say while sticking a tiger shaped band aid on her.

"Hell yea, do you think I would let him get away with not giving it to me if he ran away?" She says while sticking on the last band aid onto her inner thigh.

"So...translation: He tried to run away and not give you the books and you jumped on him then forced him to give them to you,"

"Pretty much,"

"..."

"..."

"Again, why?" I say after some silence.

"So I can read them, I'm a complete nerd if you haven't noticed,"

"Pfff, yea a complete violent nerd"

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Huh...Guess she is a nerd. I turn back to my sand castle when Kyoya-senpai asks me whether he can help Haruhi and I build as well.

"Sure!" I say to him.

* * *

**AFTER LOTS OF SAND BALL FIGHTS..**

"Yesh! We're finally done!" I exclaim as I hi-5 Haruhi and give Kyoya-senpai a big hug. It's not much but its special cause the normally emotionless boy actually came and had fun with us! This moment is short lived when the water came in and ruined our castle...*emo corner*...I drew circles in my emo corner...All that work for nothing...Kyoya-senpai wrote something down in his book and just left... and here I thought he was a good guy.

"Mitsukuni!" I snapped my head up to see Hunny-senpai getting "flushed" down and Mori-senpai slipping on a banana peel and skidding to a stop on his face...ouch. Nonetheless, I rushed out of my emo corner.

"Towards the pool! It's the shortest route!" We all rush to the pool and to see alligators snapping at us.

"KYAA!" I yell as we run back towards where we started. I look back to see Akira trying to pet the alligator *sweat drop* But she leaves them and walks back to us.

"This way!" Tamaki-senpai yells. And we run into even more alligators.

"Great, what now captain stupidity?" Akira says to him.

"W-well...Kyoya?" Kyoya sighs and explains to us how to get Hunny-senpai back. So we enter the jungle, who knew what awaited us in there. It was rain, what did you expect, one of us to be eaten by some vulture?

* * *

**IN THAT PORCH THING**

Akira's POV

That idiot just had to get Hunny-senpai flushed down to somewhere didn't he? Tamaki-senpai, I can't believe you are my senpai at all. *sigh* I watch the rain fall...It's so soothing, watching the cool water come pounding down onto this environment. I look up to see Mori-senpai watching the rain with a worried expression. So I got my lazy butt off the wooden seat and went by his side. I gently laid a hand on his.

"We've both known Hunny-senpai for a long time, don't be so worried, we both know he is very capable of taking care of himself,"

"..." There's a silence, then he smiles at me and gives me an "I know". I hear Tamaki-senpai and the Hitachin twins arguing again. What idiots.

"What's the relationship between Mori-senpai and Hunny-senpai?" Natsumi asks.

"Oh, well Mori-senpai's family used to serve Hunny-senpai's family until their cousins got married," I reply to Natsumi's question.

"Oh! That makes sense...then how do you know Mori-senpai and Hunny-senpai so well?"

"Our dad's are good friends with each other," I reply simply as I watch the rain slowly some to a stop. Mori-senpai starts to sniff the air, I sweat drop, it's his Mitsukuni senses tingling. He walks out towards a direction I was pretty sure was the wrong direction but I followed him anyways.

"Yo! Wait up Mori-senpai!" I yell as I pass a whole bunch of snakes, bugs, parrots, you name it! I kept slipping and sliding around in the mud...ugh, this. is. okay actually. I kept sliding in the mud till I get picked up by Mori-senpai...princess style for once instead of being thrown over his shoulders.

"Aren't I heavy?" I ask but he answers with a single shake of his head...Ok, whatevs, if he insists on carrying me, then I'll let him be.

* * *

**BACK AT THE PORCH THINGY**

"Yes, a teen is lost somewhere in the resort," Kyoya-senpai closes his phone and scans the room.

"...Where's Akira and Mori-senpai?...Oh well, oh that reminds me...maybe I should've told them that I had visitors here today...oh well, what are the chances of them finding Mori-senpai and Akira," He feels a bit of weight on his shoulder, he sees its Natsumi asleep on his shoulder. He smiles a smile only very limited people have seen before.

"Sweet dreams...Natsumi,"

* * *

**BACK WITH AKIRA**

We kept walking until we were surrounded with these silly looking men with guns.

"There is the object! A teen and a suspicious figure!" Baka #1 said.

"Release her or we'll have to use brute force," baka #2 said while grabbing me. I saw Mori-senpai's eyes flash dangerously as he punches baka #2.

"Suspicious figure is using violence, restrain him- Gak!" Baka #1 was saying until I kicked him square in the face. Mori-senpai and I stand back to back looking at all of our attackers.

"Akira! Takashi! Duck!" In came Hunny-senpai swinging on a vine and beating the crap out of every police person or whatever they are. He gave a huge speech on how arresting his friends is a big no-no and they kept apologizing and grovelling and such. Geez, when is this day going to be over? I've had enough drama for today. I start to walk towards the porch house thing when something gets caught on my bikini string and unloosened it.

"LOOK AWAY YOU PERVERTS!" I screamed, how embarrassing, well at least it didn't fall, I had just enough time to catch them and tie them again. But during that time, everybody started to nose bleed again. My goodness, how many times has everyone nose bleeded today? Like three times? Shouldn't they be dead by now? Ah, whatever, let's just start heading back.

* * *

**BACK WITH THE OTHERS**

Natsumi's POV

I see Akira and the others in the distance and we all greet them with a group hug. I'm actually glad to see Akira after realizing I fell asleep on the shadow king's shoulder...*shudder* what if he black mails me with it? What if he-

"Hey look! It's a sunset!" Tamaki-senpai says as if it were the most magical thing on earth.

"Well thank you captain obvious! I can see with my own eyes you know," Akira retorts. And there he goes again, growing mushrooms in his emo corner. I still don't know how he grows mushrooms! I have a mental conversation with Akira.

_'go apologize to him!'_

_'I refuse'_

_'please?'_

_'no'_

_'...I'll buy you some ice cream'_

_'...I hate you'_

_'I love you too, now go apologize to Tamaki-senpai'_

_'...Sometimes I wish I wasn't a sucker for food'_

_'Well you are, now go!'_

Akira glares at me as she approaches Tamaki-senpai.

"Yo, Tamaki-senpai, I guess you're right about it being a pretty sunset...I mean it's special because all of us are here," Akira says awkwardly while rubbing the back of her neck. Tamaki-senpai all of a sudden stood up and became his fashionista self again.

"Well, I always had a sense of compassion in friendship moments, and of course beaut-" *KONK*

"Don't get too cocky pretty boy," Akira says with an irritation mark on her forehead and put her fist out in front of her. We're all walking along the water edge when I thought of what Haruhi said before, she said she didn't like artificial places like this but what about beaches?

"Hey guys, why don't we go to a beach next?" I suggest.

"Haruhi said she didn't like to go to those kinds of places so-" Tamaki-senpai was cut off by an Akira.

"Tamaki-senpai, shut up,"

"Yes ma'am,"

"Actually, I really like oceans and beaches, I think it's a great idea!" Haruhi says, everyone else agrees.

"Well, next time we go on a break, we go to the beach," Kyoya-senpai says while putting his arms around my shoulders and whispers,

"Great idea Natsumi," I smile at him as we watch the sun set in the horizon.

* * *

jc: ok, where's my food?

animepup: here you go *hands a giant bowl of ice cream*

jc: I'm already fat... this will probably make me obese... oh well, FOOD IS MY LIFE *starts eating ice cream*

animepup: Ya don't have to eat so fast... no one's gunno take is from you...oh yea, ik we say this every chapter but, if you wanna make any requests on one shots in manga/anime/tv shows/ you name it! Go right on ahead and pm us and tell us what you want us to do

jc: I'm going to be positive for now but if you guys have any constructive criticism to give us or any suggestions on how to make your enjoyment in reading our stories better, pls do tell us

animepup: yeup! And that's all we have to say

jc: I feel rly bad making you edit all of my poop *puts down empty bowl*

animepup: don't be ridiculous, this was a long chapter (and how the hell did you finish so fast?!)

jc: that means you had to work even harder to edit!

*argument resumes on facebook for over 5 hours and 48 min and 33 seconds and still counting*

Animepup1599 and MangaluverJC out~


	9. That Awkward Moment When You Strip

animepup: hello! So this is going to be our last chapter for Ouran for now right?

jc: *emo corner*

animepup: are you still upset over chapter 7?

jc: *nods head*

animepup: oh god, how long are you going to sulk

jc: until I start to write better

animepup: ok then...

jc: *stare*

animepup: since jc here is not talking, we don't own anything, oh that reminds me! This chapter is more of Haruhi's POV, so it's kinda special I guess

jc: *stare*

animepup: ...stop staring at me

jc: *staring at readers*

animepup: and stop staring at the readers

jc: *rolls to her side* if you guys like "scary pictures" search up Jeff the Killer, he is claimed to be scary but I don't think so

animepup: ...that was random but ok!

jc: Roll Story!

* * *

_**RECAP:**_

_"Hey guys, why don't we go to a beach next?" I suggest._

_"Haruhi said she didn't like to go to those kinds of places so-" Tamaki-senpai was cut off by an Akira._

_"Tamaki-senpai, shut up,"_

_"Yes ma'am,"_

_"Actually, I really like oceans and beaches, I think it's a great idea!" Haruhi says, everyone else agrees._

_"Well, next time we go on a break, we go to the beach," Kyoya-senpai says while putting his arms around my shoulders and whispers,_

_"Great idea Natsumi," I smile at him as we watch the sun set in the horizon._

* * *

Haruhi's POV

Damn, I still can't get used to this, I am currently with Hunny-senpai, Mori-senpai, and Natsumi, all of us are wearing traditional kimono's and while we sit by the blooming cherry blossoms watching Hunny-senpai whisk the green tea...I think he might be going a bit over board.

"Uh...Hunny-senpai...I think that's enough," Natsumi says nervously. She actually said it! Uh-oh...Hunny-senpai's eyes well up in tears.

"N-no Hunny-senpai! It's the perfect amount for both of us!" One of the girls drank the drop of green tea while the other said, "yes yes it's just right." Really? This really should be a face palm moment but since Natsumi is holding back I will as well.

"Did you know we will be holding a ball later on in the week to celebrate the majestic beauty of these cherry blossoms? Please do come, we would love to have you," Natsumi says with a smile to try and change the subject.

"Oh that's right, these cherry blossoms belong to the Host club am I right?" One of the girls said, wait these cherry blossoms belong to the host club ALONE? *sigh* Damn these rich kids. I look up to see Tamaki-senpai do another one of his cheesy lines.

"-well, none of them can add up to the beauty of my princess," He says while holding her hands. I almost burst out laughing when I see Akira making an imitation of barfing behind him. Natsumi must have noticed to because she was giggling too. Then I see the twins put on their usual act. This time it's something that got caught in Kaoru's eye.

"Kaoru, here," Hikaru removed Kaoru's hands from his face and wiped his eye with a hankie while looking into his eyes.

"Hikaru..." Kaoru looks back with a "wanting" look.

"Kaoru..." Akira face palms in the background.

"KYA!" A few girls yell while those hearts of moe come out... I seriously don't get the girls here.

"Quickly! Don't let this chance fly by and keep watching them," The girls whisper to each other.

"You ladies are absolutely right, that's why I've put together a photo album of all the host club members, buy the entire set and I'll give you a discount," Kyoya-senpai said popping up behind them. Wow...So...This is how the club earns money? I look at my kimono, it's a plain light red and a mahogany waist wrap around. I wish my kimono was more like Natsumi's. Her's is so much prettier and sophisticated. It's a cerulean blue with white cherry blossoms topped off with a black and gold and red ribbon tied around her waist. It sucks to pretend to be a boy. But then I remember Akira and how she refuses to wear the maid outfit.

_**EARLIER TODAY...**_

"Akira! For today's event, can you wear this maid outf-" Tamaki says

"No," Akira's voice was firm as she stares him down and grabs one of the male waiter outfits.

"Aw~ is Akira mad today?" Oh no...Tamaki-senpai, why are you such an idiot.

"Aw~ Does Tamaki-senpai want to be gutted and barbecued by me today?" Akira replies in a way too cheerful tone. But that did the trick, Tamaki-senpai curled up in a corner and started to shudder. But when he recovered, he magically pulled out a kimono which was very frilly and pink **(A/N: don't ask how a kimono can be like that, it just is)**and said in a sing song voice,

"Oh Natsumi~" Natsumi turns around smiling,

"What is it Tamaki-senpai?"

"Wear this fo-" Natsumi's face turns into a horrified face.

"Oh hell NO! But thanks for the suggestion~ I will go get another kimono!" Natsumi says while skipping out...wow, talk about split personality. At that moment Akira walks in with the waiter outfit only she's wearing black high heels instead and she doesn't have her vest on.

"So, you guys ready?" She asks as Natsumi appears behind her.

_**CURRENT TIME**_

I laugh as Natsumi goes to restrain Akira from beating the living crud out of Tamaki-senpai. It's hard to believe that Natsumi and Akira can be such good friends when their personalities are complete opposites. Heh, I guess opposites do attract. Speaking of personalities, there's a super sale at the supermarket today...Maybe I can get there in time before the sale ends...wait, what does that have to do with personalities? Oh yea! I remember now. I look towards my right at Mori-senpai. He is staring intently at Akira, it's funny how they both like each other a lot but Akira refuses to admit it and Mori-senpai is just...being Mori-senpai about it. I turn my gaze towards my left to look at Kyoya-senpai. He seems to be focused on his laptop but I noticed how he sneaks short glances at Natsumi once in a while. These two are very confusing. I don't think they realize it, but they lllllllike each other **(A/N: yes, to those who just simply adore fairy tail, this was a fail attempt at happy)**. I am so happy to have friends like them no matter how stupid they can get. They may be damn rich people but I love these damn rich people.

**BREAK TIME**

The Hitachin surround me and overwhelm me with questions on what courses I'm going to take.

"Mommy...I have this theory..."

"Yes, daddy?" Kyoya-senpai says without lifting up his head from his laptop.

"I think...that being in the same grade as Haruhi makes the twins and Akira and Natsumi spend more time with her than me,"

"You just noticed?"

"...wait...so that means...MY PRECIOUS HARUHI IS SPENDING A LOT OF TIME WITH THAT BARBARIC UNLADY-LIKE TEEN, AKIRA!"

"What did you say about me you prissy boy," Akira growls while putting Tamaki-senpai into a head lock and nooging him.

"Nothing!" Tamaki-senpai replies.

"Now now Akira, slowly release Tamak-" Natsumi starts to say before Akira interrupts her.

"Did I mention that he called you fat earlier because you refused to wear the pink kimono?"

"...DIE!" and now Natsumi has him in a headlock.

"I'M SORRY!" Tamaki-senpai screams with tear spraying out of his eyes.

"Oh yeah, I just remembered that we have physical exams tomorrow," Hunny-senpai says out of nowhere. Everyone stops what they're doing and looks at me.

"So, what's the plan for Haruhi?" Akira asks.

"What do you mean?" Tamaki-senpai replies.

"...She is a girl if you've forgotten, if she is found out that she is a girl, she won't be able to come to host club and pay off her debt," Natsumi says in a exasperated tone. I sigh and I walk out wondering what will happen tomorrow.

**THE NEXT DAY...**

I'm walking down the hallways with Natsumi, Akira, Hikaru and Kaoru to the nurse's office.

"So what are the physical exams like here?" I ask, wondering what it would be like in a rich school such as this one.

"Oh, it's just like normal ones," Hikaru replies.

"Haruhi, Brace yourself," I hear Akira whisper into my ear.

"It's anything but normal," Natsumi says to me while the doors open to reveal a row of nurses and doctors...Damn these rich people. I get led into a room but on the way I see Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai dressed up as doctors and the Hitachiin twins put up another act. I'm pushed into a room and then I see a topless Tamaki-senpai, ugh, that was something I didn't need to see.

"Fear not Haruhi! I shall protect your gender secret," He says very, VERY loudly. He walks out with a brown wig on and guess what happened? No one bought it, no one believed it was me for a second. Now there's a commotion outside and then I see Akira sneak in and pull me out. I am then pulled into a room.

"There, we should be safe...for now," Akira said while wiping her forehead.

"Geez, you guys took so long I was getting worried," Natsumi pops in to say.

"Well, Ms. Fujioka, I have been informed of your current "condition", so I will be your doctor, along with Ms. Yamamoto and Ms. Suzuki here," The woman said to us. I looked at Akira and Natsumi as they started to take their clothes off, so I rushed to do so as well...But something doesn't feel right...Akira must have felt it too since she looked up and furrowed her eyebrows. She cautiously looked around the room and then she shrugged. Then I guess nothing's wrong if- *zing* suddenly she rushes past me and Natsumi at the speed of light and catches a person peeping on us...Oh he is dead.

"GREAT! Now I can't get married anymore!" Both Akira and Natsumi yell at the exact same time. Akira grabs the peeping tom by his hair and pulls him out the door...she seems to have forgotten that she is only wearing a bra and panties.

"Akira! Wait! You're not fully dressed!" Natsumi yells frantically as she chases Akira outside half naked as well. *Sigh* I wrapped a towel around me and took another two for Natsumi and Akira. Wait...I can't reveal I'm a girl...dammit!

"Kyoya-senpai! How did a peeping tom sneak into here! I thought you said there was no one who can enter!" I hear Akira yell.

"Akira! You're half naked!" I hear Natsumi say frantically.

"...I already can't marry because of this jerk so why does it matter?" Akira says angrily. I take a peek outside to see most of the guys on the floor with a nose bleed.

"But your still half naked and *whisper whisper*," Natsumi says nervously.

"What? I did not wear that toda-" Akira looks down to see that she wore a red and black lacy bra and panties to school.

"...I think you should wear something too considering your wearing those yellow and black ones," Akira says while pointing and Natsumi. Natsumi is about to scream when Mori-senpai throws his shirt to Akira and Kyoya-senpai to Natsumi. I swear I saw them death glare at all the other guys in the room as if saying, "back off". Uh *shudder*, the shadow king and the silent strong one...most horrible combination you can possibly imagine.

"Thanks Mori-senpai!" Akira said while putting on her shirt which reached to her mid-thighs.

"Thank you," Natsumi says as the shirt falls to mid thigh as well.

"Now that the nudity problem is over, I'm going to sue you so hard it'll not only have you in debt even after you die, but your ancestors would be in debt as well," Akira whispers in a low scary voice.

"How do you sue someone's ancestors?" A girl recklessly pipes up. Akira slowly turns her head and somehow her fangs came out.

"Are you questioning me?"

"No ma'am!" The girl scuttled away back into the crowd.

"Now now Akira, you don't want to destroy everyone, so just calm down," Natsumi says to Akira in a soothing tone.

"...fine...let's just kick his ass and leave him to Kyoya-senpai," After all that commotion everything went back to normal as if nothing happened. Akira was still very pissed so in the end Mori-senpai took her out to eat ice cream since both Natsumi and I were busy on that day. And she forgot all about what happened today. Which I guess is a good-no great thing! Who knows what else will happen in Ouran when those two are here...

**TBC**

* * *

jc: that was...HORRIBLE!

animepup: *sigh* please, be optimistic for once.

jc:... fine, for now

animepup: alright, you guys liked it?

jc: no they didn't, it was horrible

animepup: don't answer for them

jc: I only speak the truth

animepup: I thought you were going to be optimistic!

jc: I am, just...jc's version of optimistic

animepup: well you're jc, all the worlds mysteries is explained with that excuse

jc: glad you noticed

animepup: don't forget to review or pm us for basically anything!

jc: any flames and I will douse you with water

animepup: chuck noris should draw anime sometime

jc: ...no...chuck norris doesn't draw anime, anime draws chuck Norris

animepup: ...I don't get you

jc: no one does

Animepup1599 and MangaluverJC out~


	10. The Irritating Manager Lady Is Here

jc: I'm starting to hate my life

animepup: why?

jc: cause my laptop hates me

animepup: ohh, is it because it keeps shutting down on you?

jc: YES! Every time I write a story it shuts down and nothing is saved *emo corner*

animepup: *sigh* you should get a new laptop then

jc: I REFUSE, I'm determined to use this bitch until senior year

animepup: ...ok then, we own nothing but our OCs and some of our story plots

jc: enjoy this while you can mofos

animepup: I'm not even gonna bother smacking you anymore

jc: good job, NOW ROLL PLS

* * *

**_RECAP:_**

_"Now that the nudity problem is over, I'm going to sue you so hard it'll not only have you in debt even after you die, but your ancestors would be in debt as well," Akira whispers in a low scary voice._

_"How do you sue someone's ancestors?" A girl recklessly pipes up. Akira slowly turns her head and somehow her fangs came out._

_"Are you questioning me?"_

_"No ma'am!" The girl scuttled away back into the crowd._

_"Now now Akira, you don't want to destroy everyone, so just calm down," Natsumi says to Akira in a soothing tone._

_"...fine...let's just kick his ass and leave him to Kyoya-senpai," After all that commotion everything went back to normal as if nothing happened. Akira was still very pissed so in the end Mori-senpai took her out to eat ice cream since both Natsumi and I were busy on that day. And she forgot all about what happened today. Which I guess is a good-no great thing! Who knows what else will happen in Ouran when those two are here..._

* * *

Akira's POV

Oh hey there. (**A/N: AKIRA! You're not supposed to talk to the readers!**) Oh please, shut up JC. Anyways, today is just another horrible, boring, Tamaki-senpai sappiness filled day. I swear to god if I hear Tamaki-senpai say another one of his sappy sentences, I'm gonna barf.

"Because your fresh young smile makes the spring in my heart overflow," I heard Tamaki-senpai say. Well then...there goes my lunch, again. Oh look, I think I see last night's dinner! Ugh... He kinda sounds like a pedophile if you think about it. I look around to see Hikaru and Kaoru giving their "forbidden brotherly love" act again and the girls are eating it up.

"Our mother designs the kimonos ya know," Hikaru kept on bragging how all the clothes the host club has are from their mom. I look at my own kimono, it's a bit over the top but whatever (**A/N: Check out Natsumi's and Akira's kimono in our OC's section on our profile, just scroll down until you find their names**) Oh! Here comes the disgusting lines.

"You know **I'M **the only one that gets to undress you, Kaoru," said Hikaru while lifting Kaoru's chin to gaze into his eyes.

"Hikaru! You're embarrassing me again..." Kaoru said with tears in his eyes, jesus, what's with everyone and tears today? I then see Haruhi in kimono, much more flowery than the one she wore last chapter. She. Looks. Absolutely. ADORABLE!

"HARUHI! YOU LOOK SO CUTE!" I yell while glomping her.

"Kya~ Akira is right, you do look cute, almost like a girl!" The girls agreed with me. Then Kyoya-senpai tells Haruhi how someone was requesting her while giving his signature "Shadow King" smile to Haruhi as he also tells her about her costs and how much she needs to pay. *Sweatdrop* Well then, I guess he's the son of the Otori family for a reason. Let's see, I see some more tears, some more drama, Hunny-senpai being cute and losing his sandal wait...where's Natsumi? Is it that time of the month again? Ugh, it gets annoying after a few months. I walk out to see Natsumi and a guy confessing to her. Well, that confirmed my suspicion. I leaned against a pillar as I watch the guy run away crying his eyes out when Natsumi turns him down. Tch, pussy.

"Well at least you got it over with, I still didn't get mine yet," I say while walking out of the shadow of the pillar.

*sigh* "This is getting so weird, why is it one guy always confesses at the beginning of each month?" Natsumi questions while looking tired.

"Well we should go back in, it's almost time to end anyways," I say walking towards the door.

"Oh, I'll come by later, I have to go somewhere, " she said walking off the other direction.

"Alright then," I walk in to see Tamaki-senpai harassing Haruhi. I walk over to them and I pull Tamaki-senpai back.

"Woah boy, your face is a bit...no scratch that, it's very close, step away you pedophile," I say, he is about to say something about him not being a pedophile until I see Haruhi holding a oriental sweet.

"Hey Haruhi, I thought you said you didn't like sweets in general," I ask.

"Oh, I don't, but I thought it would make a nice memorial gift to my deceased mother," She says with a soft smile. I smile back, she's such an innocent, sarcastic child. It's one of the reasons I haven't scarred her...yet. But that line alone set off the girl's hearts and made Tamaki-senpai give her a bunch of those sweet. *Sigh* what a dunce. I'm shaking my head until I notice there is a girl standing by the door. Tamaki-senpai and the twins must have noticed as well because they started to be romantic creeps to her. She looks as scared as hell, well I wouldn't blame her, I would be too if they had done it to m-

"KYAAAA! DON'T TOUCH ME YOU PHONY!" She screams while punching Tamaki-sempai in the face. The rest of the club and I jaw dropped. No one has ever resisted Tamaki-senpai's charm before, they either admired Tamaki-senpai or got disgusted by him. *cough* ME. *cough**cough*.

"I...I...am a PHONY?" Tamaki-senpai says in shock.

"Yes! You are a phony! I cannot believe that YOU are the prince figure of this club!" She kept rambling how a prince doesn't go spreading his love so easily and all that crap. I snapped out of my trance and started laughing as she yells at him,

"Narcissus! Stupid! Dim-witted!" and more of that. Man, where is the popcorn. I even oohed and ahhed when Tamaki-senpai fell backwards in slow motion. I stopped laughing when she all of a sudden jumped over Tamaki-senpai (stepping on him of course) and hugged Kyoya-senpai while saying,

"Kyoya-sama~ I've wanted to meet you...my own prince..." Wait...WHAT? I choked on my popcorn and coughed and hacked. PRINCE?! At that exact time, Natsumi walks in to see Tamaki-senpai on the floor twitching in pain and shock, Kyoya-senpai being hugged and called a prince by a girl, me choking to death, and the rest of the club still processing in what just happened. Yeup, just another normal day at the Ouran Host Club.

**AFTER CHANGING INTO NORMAL CLOTHING...**

Natsumi's POV

*sigh*, I walk in to see the club in a mess, can't I leave without chaos happening?!

"Wait...what? Fiancée?" I heard Akira gasp in shock. I have to admit, I'm shocked too, who would've thought that out of all people, KYOYA-senpai had a fiancée.

"Yeup, I am his fiancée, Hoshakuji Renge is the name. I will be transferring into 1st year class A tomorrow," she says cheerfully. I walk over to where Akira is sitting but not before I trip over a pile of kimonos that were right in front of me. I expected a face full of floor, but instead someone caught me. Oh...Don't tell me it's-

"Yes, it is me, be thankful that I caught you, unless you want to have a face full of floor, I wouldn't recommend a face full of floor for you, it will ruin your pretty little face," Kyoya-senpai said...I'll shut up now. I took a seat across from Renge? Was that her name? But in any case, she was glaring daggers at me...Ok then.

"Uh...why is Tamaki-senpai in his emo corner?" I ask suddenly, noticing that he is, in fact, in his corner.

"Oh he's just depressed that..."Mommy" kept this fiancée secret from him," Akira explains.

"Are you guys really going to call us mommy and daddy?" Kyoya-senpai says while pushing up his glasses.

"You know what the answer is already...mother," Akira says snickering. Now Renge is glaring daggers at Akira now. He just sighs and starts to listen to what Renge has to say.

"It was indeed love at first sight! The way you saved that kitty, or that time you admired flowers when you thought no one was looking," Renge kept going on about how these things happened with Kyoya-senpai.

"Hold up...Are we still talking about Kyoya-senpai here? I don't think he's the type to save kitties...or anything he thinks doesn't benefit him for that matter," Akira says interrupting Renge's dream land.

"Don't say that I am lying you love rival!" Renge screams while trying to stare Akira down. Uh oh...bad choice.

"Geez, your very irritating for a first year, are you sure you're supposed to be in high school and not in elementary?" Akira says coldly while looking at Renge calmly with a murderous glint in her eyes. *shudder* suddenly this day got a lot colder. But Renge got the message, so she turns her gaze to me. Oh great.

"C-could it be you have the wrong person Renge?" I say while sweat dropping.

"Nope! You can't fool these eyes! It is uncivilized for such a girl like you to interrupt our affair, "She says while glaring down at me like she did to Akira.

"Leave. Her. Alone." Akira said with her teeth clenched, I could tell this girl is irritating her a lot. Nonetheless, I am thankful for Akira because Renge started to talk about how romantic and nice and sweet Kyoya-senpai is. The rest of the club was basically malfunctioning. I then hear her say something about him being in a game...Wait...WHAT?

"OTAKU?" Tamaki-senpai yelled.

"SHE'S AN OTAKU?!" Hikaru squealed.

"I'VE NEVER SEEN ONE BEFORE!" Kaoru screamed. Mori-senpai looks confused. Kyoya-senpai looked at his folder and seems amused.

"I'm out," Akira states as she puts her headphones on and walked towards the windows of the club.

"AKIRA! Don't tell me you're planning to jump again!" I yell frantically.

"Geez, chill Natsumi, don't get your panties in a knot, I'm just sitting her for a while, that's all," She says back to me sweatdropping at my franticness.

"Ok then..." I sigh with relief. Back to Renge.

"Oh, I see, you're in love with this character and you are projecting this love onto me thinking that we are engaged," Kyoya-senpai finally says.

"What do you mean 'think'? So...that means the story about you being her fiancé..." Tamaki-senpai starts.

"As far as I know, I've never met this girl until today," Kyoya-senpai finishes. We all anime drop to the floor. Only Tamaki-senpai looks relieved.

"You could've told us sooner Kyoya-senpai," I say. Suddenly, Renge appears right beside Kyoya-senpai and starts to say things that seem a bit stalker-ish. For example, she said,

"So, I heard you administer all the activities in the host club? And you're a director?" I mean how did she know that?...But then again Kyoya-senpai is like that too...Maybe they are a good match.

"It's perfect! I've always dreamed of being the drawing card for someone's business," She says dreamily.

"Eh...we don't need one, we are only a host club after all," the twins say simultaneously.

"I've made up my mind, I shall be this host club's manager!" She says excitedly. *facepalm* She's not listening. I then heard Tamaki-senpai say to Kyoya-senpai,

"Hey Kyoya..."

"She is a daughter of an important Otori client, please do not be rude to her in any way possible," Kyoya-senpai says pushing up his glasses. Tamaki-senpai on the other hand, slowly slides down into a pile of blob.

"Is that brat still blubbering over Kyoya-senpai? If she is, then I change my question to: Can I please die now?" Akira says walking back to our conference table.

"It's going to be a pleasure working with all of you!" Renge says a bit too cheerfully. I look at Akira, her eyes seem like they are going to fall out any second.

"...WHAT?"

**THE NEXT DAY...**

"I've been thinking about it, maybe having Renge might not be all bad, I mean, it might just release Haruhi's inner femininity," Tamaki-senpai said. We were having a little meeting before Renge arrives. Everyone else is looking at Akira and I.

"Tamaki-sama~" Akira said in a sweet tone I never thought she was capable of.

"Aw~ What a cute voice! What is it Akira?" Tamaki-senpai asks. Akira's mood did a complete 180 degrees turn.

"Are you implying that my Natsumi is unfeminine or incapable of being feminine?" Akira asks, calmly but...with a murderous tint to it.

"No ma'am!" At that moment, Renge walks in with a small bag of cookies...Well then, I know I'm not going to eat them, for all I know they could be poisonous.

"Hello everyone! I made cookies for all of you~" I heard Akira say under her breath "noo, we didn't notice but thank you for clarifying that captain obvious," I chuckle.

"Oh! How ladylike of you to bake cookies for u-" Tamaki-senpai is cut off by Renge

"They're not for you, you narcissist," She replies flatly. Tamaki-turns into stone and into his emo corner he goes...again.

"They're a little bit burnt, but I already know what you're going to say already Kyoya-sama~" Renge says going off to her dream land. Akira and Hunny-senpai go and taste the cookies,

"Your right, these are a bit burnt," Hunny-senpai said.

"And really hard too," Akira states.

"Don't eat that Akira/Mitsukuni! It's bad for you, it might be poisonous," Both Mori-senpai and I yell. Renge snaps out of her trance and starts to chase the boys around the room. *sweatdrop* I then see Hikaru and Kaoru making a move on Haruhi, and Tamaki-senpai telling them its rape. Well, I'm glad today is another normal day at the ho-

"IT'S TOO BORING! EXCEPT FOR KYOYA-SAMA, ALL OF YOUR CHARACTERS ARE TOO BORING!" Renge shrieks. I stand corrected, today is not going to be a normal day.

"Eh?" We all say.

"All of you hosts and hostesses are lacking a dark side, except you Akira, you're lacking a light side!" She screeched. I could swear to god Akira's eye just twitched. Another thing you should know about Akira, when she gets rly pissed, her eyes twitches. Yea...not a good sign.

"Girls and guys are attracted to good looking people who have many conflicts in their lives! Continue this idiotic standing and it'll leave you with no more customers! Are you TRYING to ruin MY precious Kyoya-sama's business? Starting today I will change all of your backgrounds," She says professionally.

"...I don't see anything wrong with this," Akira scoffed.

"Starting with...YOU!" She said pointing at Hunny-senpai.

"If you are only cute inside and out, you're nothing but a mere baby!" She continued down the list of males until she got to me.

"You! You are the emo girl who is having issues at home! You despise Kyoya-sama with all your heart!" She yells it at me.

"o-o-o-o-ok?" I stutter.

"And you!" She points at Akira.

"Have some respect here kid, we all have names," Akira said.

"Right sure, whatever, you shall be a bright, cheerful sweet girl, who is very stupid, and she is in love with the lonely prince TAMAKI-SENPAI!" She exclaims happily. I see Akira's eyes go blank and a flash of electricity go by behind her head.

"Ugh...I don't feel too well," She says looking all of a sudden sick. She runs to the bathroom and starts to throw up...Wow she hates Tamaki-senpai to that extent? I didn't notice until now but Mori-senpai is glaring at Renge and Kyoya is scowling at her but she doesn't notice. Akira walks back in to see Tamaki-senpai posing as the lonely prince, she runs back in to the bathroom and more retching noises are heard. *sigh* since Renge came, I've had no time to talk to Kyoya-senpai. Not that I'm jealous! I'm not...But he's one of the few guys I can sort of talk to.

**LATER, WHEN FILMING...**

It's almost my turn to film. My hair is a mess, I'm wearing black make up, and I'm memorizing the script...This is awkward. Kyoya-senpai and I walk onto the scene where it's rainy. Renge yells action and I hear her say our intros,

"Suzuki Natsumi...A girl with a lot of family issues at home, can she ever open up her heart to anyone?" She says. Kyoya-senpai comes over to me and offers his hand to me. I slap his hand away.

"I don't need your symphony." I sneer at him. Kyoya-senpai looks down and starts to walk away, saying nothing. I stare up into the sky letting the water drops hit me on the face and trail down my neck.

"Can I ever trust anyone ever again?" I say.

"AND CUT!" The director yells. It stops raining and Kyoya-senpai walks over and gives me a towel which I gratefully accept.

"Oh Kyoya-sama, you were perfect! And Natsumi...you were ok too..." She says and she skips off to do the next scene. I look at where I had slapped Kyoya-senpai's hand. There was a cut.

"Ah! Kyoya-senpai! I'm so sorry! Does it hurt?!" I fumble around to find a first aid kit when his hand stops me.

"No need, it's just a little cut, it's not something you should worry about," he said giving me a smile that is very limited.

"But!" He silences my protest.

"Let's go watch Akira's shoot shall we? I have a feeling this will be an interesting turn of events," He says to me with a mischievous smirk on his face.

**AT AKIRA'S SET SCENE...**

Akira's POV

Do I really have to do this? I'm to wear the tacky yellow school uniform. I have to confess to Tamaki-senpai, and cry...Geez, can this day get any better! *sarcasm*

"Hey Akira! Ready to do the scene?" Tamaki-senpai says skipping to me cheerfully.

"Nope," I simply reply.

"People! Places~" I hear a familiar irritating voice. I take my place and here comes my intro.

"Yamamoto Akira...A girl filled with hopes and dreams, her heart filled with love for the lonely prince, Tamaki Suoh..." and his intro came, his part was played. Now here is my part...I have a feeling I'm going to mess up. I start running in the rain.

"Tamaki-senpai!" I yell while waving my hand graciously at him. He looks up at me with sad eyes.

"*pant pant* there is...something I want to tell you," I fake panted, I looked up at him with loving eyes.

"Leave me alone...I am the school's idol right?...Hmph, if people are going to think of me like that, I'm better off alone.." He said in a low slow voice.

"That's not true! I don't just think of you as an idol...I...I...I...I...I...I CAN'T DO THIS!" I screamed.

"CUT! What was that!?" Renge screamed at me.

"I can't tell this pussy I love him! Even if it's acting!" I argued. We kept arguing, in the end I still had to film this scene, but she pays me a lot for this. Boo yea~

**6 SCENE DO OVERS, 20 EDITS, 3 SLAPS TO TAMAKI LATER...**

God that was terrible. It was so humiliating. I went with Natsumi to watch Haruhi's shoot. It went all wrong too. *sigh*

"What's got you so down in the dumps? Aren't you supposed to be cheerful?" Natsumi teases me.

"Well, I would be if that spoiled brat would just shut up and butt out for once," I say as we turn a corner only to see Haruhi injured. I see two other guys from our school and I see a ladder wobbling. Oh no, Haruhi got hurt by those wooden sticks falling on her when she protected Renge, she'll be squashed by that.

"Natsumi!" I yell and she understood. She instantly went up to the boys to start beating them into a pulp. I ran to stop the ladder from crushing Haruhi and sadly, Renge. But the ladder was already tipping. Only one thing to do,

"Ugh!" I grunt as the ladder hit me on the back. Ah, it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, it'll probably just bruise. I look behind me to see the boys blubbering about Renge forcing them to play bad guys cause of their looks. I put the ladder back up.

"Haruhi, are they telling the truth?" I ask breathing heavily.

"Y-yea, they are," Haruhi replied.

"Ugh, Renge, you shouldn't be so quick to judge people, you can get hurt!" Natsumi exclaimed angrily at Renge.

"N-Natsumi, Akira are you ok?" Haruhi said. Natsumi? She got hurt?! I whirl around to see that she is slightly scratched up. I slowly turn my head towards the boys twisting in my neck in weird angles making me seem demonic.

"So which one you bastards made these marks on Natsumi huh?" I ask.

"AHHHH! WE'RE SORRY AKIRA!" And they ran off running...Oh well, at least it's not anything major, I turn back to Haruhi.

"Yea, I'm ok, are you guys ok?" I ask because the impact must've been big since one of her contacts fell out.

"HARUHI! WHAT HAPPENED!?" Tamaki-senpai comes in screaming.

"It's alright Tamaki-senpai, she's fine...she's safe," I say to the frantically running boy. He looks at Natsumi and me.

"What happened to you guys?!" He yells frantically.

"Nothing really, Akira just blocked off that metal ladder from hitting Haruhi and Renge, I just went and beat the boys to a pulp," Natsumi explained. Soon all the guys are looking at her.

"Oh yea! We haven't ever told them that you know how to fight!" I say while pounding my hand.

"Oh...Well now you guys know!" Natsumi said cheerfully. We all started laughing.

"Ow..." I wince at the pain forming on my shoulder blades. Damn, them bruises form fast.

"You ok?" Everyone asks me with concern.

"Yea of course! It's Natsumi you should be worried about! Her beautiful face got scratched!" I say while rubbing my cheek against hers. We all start to laugh again.

"AND CUT!" Well that happy moment just died...It was so young too...

"That. Was. BEAUTIFUL! Did you get all of that?! We can edit out all of the talking! Oh this will be a hit!" Renge exclaimed.

"Yes boss!" The camera crew shouted.

*SMASH* the camera lens shattered.

"Oh My GOD!" The camera crew frantically started to panic. And guess what? Kyoya-senpai is right there with a rock in his hand that smashed the lens.

"B-but Kyoya-sama...Why?!" Renge cried out loud.

"I'm sorry Renge but I cannot allow anyone to see any of the members of the host club engaging in violence, or the fact that Natsumi...and Akira got hurt, so stop being such a pest Renge," Kyoya-senpai said calmly with a slight tone of bitterness.

"But! You're supposed to tell me everything's going to be alright!" Renge blubbered.

"ENOUGH! I've had enough of your damn antics, did any of Natsumi's words get to you before!? Or did it just go through one ear and out the other? Because of you, a lot of us are unhappy and this is just breaking us apart, haven't you done enough damage already!?" I growled.

"...But-" She started.

"BUT NOTHING! You're not the only one that exists on the planet! For once in your life, could you please just **LISTEN**!" Natsumi snapped at Renge. Woah...It takes skill to make Natsumi snap...This girl has got some useless skill. Renge instantly starts to cry. Maybe we went a BIT overboard...but she deserved it.

**LATER THAT NIGHT AT NATSUMI'S HOUSE...**

Natsumi's POV

Ow...These scratches really hurt after a while... oh well. I sigh, put on my night clothes and walk out the bathroom door only to see Akira climbing through my window.

"ACK!" I scream! No matter how many times she has done this, I still can't get used to it.

"Hey, mind if I be an ass and crash at your place tonight?" She says while taking out her extra sleeping bag out of my closet.

"Is your dad not home?" I ask, while putting on lotion.

"Yeup, grandmother was being a bitch so I left. Your parents aren't here either, right?" She asks.

"Yea...Why can't you use the door?" I say, while putting on a facial cream.

"Because...That would weird," She simply replies. And climbing into someone's window is not? I sweatdrop. I gave up on questioning her on how she got through security. She chucks something at me, I caught it before it could hit my face.

"What is this?" I ask inspecting the bottle.

"It's my piss- No, of course not, it's special ointment to help your cuts," Akira says while stretching.

"...This sounds like drugs... Or at least too good to be true," I say in an unsure tone. She snatches away the bottle.

"Ok, fine, I just wanted to give you this to help you, instead of using that...facial cream thingies," She states as she is about to put away the bottle.

"Fine! I'll use it!" I yell while pouncing on her back.

"Urk!" She groans. I quickly get off.

"What was that?!" I screamed worriedly.

"Nothing! Man, am I tired, look at the time! It's time to sleep, Think Fast! Night!" She tosses me the bottle and klonks onto her sleeping bag and starts to snore... I continue to glare at her "sleeping" figure for a couple more minutes*Yawn* It is time to sleep... Zzzzzzz...

**THE NEXT MORNING...**

I am being shaken vigorously.

"Ai-ai-ai-ai-ai... I'M AWAKE!" I scream. I realize it's Akira shaking me.

"Get up, man, you sleep like a cow. If you don't get up and get ready in the next 5 minutes, I'm going to take you to school naked," She said while walking out the door. Well that got my attention. I realize that Akira completely cleaned up her sleeping bag and organized everything. I quickly got ready and put on the uniform and slid down the handles on the giant staircase leading to the front door. I quickly shoveled down waffles and bacon and a glass of orange juice. I ran outside to see Akira with a bicycle.

"Come on, we're not going to be late so calm down," She says while sweatdropping. I stop in my tracks and check my cell phone. It's only 7AM, half an hour before school. I sigh in relief as I get on the bicycle with Akira. At least it's just a bicycle and not a car. Ugh...I remember how fast she was driving.

"Here, knowing you'll probably need it," She says while handing me a helmet and a...barf bag? I take it anyways, well you never know right?

**AT THE SCHOOL...**

I got off the bicycle dizzy as hell. How does she go so fast without stopping or getting nausea? Worst mistake ever. I'm hobbling around while Akira is putting her bike away. A pair of hands came out to support me. I look up to see it's Naoki.

"Hey, why don't you sit down for a while, you don't look too well," He says, while leading me to a bench.

"Thanks..." I say while sitting down. Suddenly another pair of hands grabs me and takes me into my class and hands me a energy drink. I see it's Kyoya-senpai. I give him a smile as a thanks then he walks out the classroom with a group of girls fawning over him. I drank my energy drink and then the boys came flocking over to me and started asking me many, many, MANY questions. Akira walks in and the same thing happens.

"Hey, do you know what's going on?" I ask over the noise. She slumps into her desk looking like she saw a nightmare.

"Kyoya-senpai took the film that was filmed yesterday, cut off certain scenes and sold it to a lot of people," She groaned while hitting her head against the desk. I hung my head down, maybe this energy drink was an apology for that? I'll never know. All I know now is that today is going to be a looooooong day.

**TBC**

* * *

jc: well this crap was looooong

animepup: you're telling me! I had to edit all of that!

jc:...SEE? MY WRITING **IS** CRAPPY!

animepup: I meant the length!

jc: SAME THIIING

animepup: What do I do with you!

jc: BOOHOOHOO, I'M JC AND IMA WHINY BITCH

animepup: WHAT DA HELL? WHERE'S THE RESET BUTTON ON HER? *starts whacking her with a metal bat*

_JC was unable to write for a few day after this, but she's back to normal now...maybe...and by normal we mean her weird perverted crazy normal._

Animepuppy1599 and MangaluverJC out~


	11. Supermarket Day Is Super

animepup: why hello~

jc: what, are you trying to be high class?

animepup: …

jc: well, darling, you are gunno have to work harder~

animepup: did you just call me darling? And was that just in a British accent?

jc: deal with it!

animepup: … have you been watching youtube videos with cute british people in them?

jc: ….WELL, MOVING ON!

animepup: Hey! jc-

jc: ROLL STORY!

* * *

**_RECAP:_**

_"Hey, do you know what's going on?" I ask over the noise. She slumps into her desk looking like she saw a nightmare._

_"Kyoya-senpai took the film that was filmed yesterday, cut off certain scenes and sold it to a lot of people," She groaned while hitting her head against the desk. I hung my head down, maybe this energy drink was an apology for that? I'll never know. All I know now is that today is going to be a looooooong day._

* * *

Haruhi's POV

I got the advertised specials! The supermarket really is the best place to spend a Sunday morning. Once I get home, I have laundry and cleaning to do... Huh? Why... is there a giant group of people in front of my apartment? Wait... why is there a limo? Oh god, please don't tell me it's...

"Huh, so this is Haruhi's house?" *facepalm* It's the Host Club... Damn these rich people!

"Listen people!" I hear Tamaki-senpai's voice. "This is just a 'we happen to be passing by' sort of visit. It is DEFINITELY not research on the Fujioka family's standard of living. The words 'shabby','cramped', and 'run-down' are absolutely forbidden! Under no circumstances are you to say or do anything that will make Haruhi or her father to want us to leave!"

"Too late for that! Go away, right now!" I yell at them. The boys turn to look at me,

"Nice outfit!" The twins and Tamaki-senpai comment.

"Shut up! Get the hell out of here!" I glare daggers at them.

"NOOOOOOO! HARUHI IS USING INCREDIBLY DIRTY LANGUAGE!"Tamaki-senpai screams with despair. *Facepalm*

"Excuse me, Haruhi-chan."

"Oh, Miss Landlady."

"Driving up in foreign cars like this, are these people the Yakuza or something?" **(A/N Don't ask us who or what the Yakuza is, if ya don't know, that's what Google is for) **Before the landlady could continue, Tamaki-senpai approaches and"greets" her.*double facepalm*

"Pleased to meet you madam. My name is Suoh, and I'm one of Haruhi's friends." He takes her hand and uses his "princely charm".And...the landlady is defeated... *triple facepalm*

**AFTER THE BOYS TRESPASSED INTO THE BUILDING**

"Ok, you guys get a really quick look. Like REALLY quick, got it? As soon as you're done, you have to leave,"

"Haru-chan! Haru-chan! I brought a gift! It's cake!" Hunny-senpai grins at me.

"Well, I guess we can have some tea..." I turn around to unlock the door to see...

"Welcome home, Haruhi~"

"We prepared some tea~"

...Why... is Natsumi-chan and Akira-chan here?! They're sipping tea with my dad in my living room like perfect ladies... Wait... When did Akira start being ladylike! The world is ending! *Mindblown*. I'm speechless, but not nearly as shocked as the boys behind me.

"..."

"..."

"EHHHH?!" Everyone screams simultaneously, ugh, my ears.

"How did you guys get in?" I ask Natsumi-chan and Akira-chan. They just point at the window.

"Courtesy of Akira." Natsumi says.

"Damn right!" Akira grins, a liiiittle creepily.

"Akira broke in by picking your lock and boosting me up in here yada yada yada, Anyways, why are the boys here?" Natsumi asks, pointing at the shocked, frozen statues behind me. Kyoya-senpai thaws first,

"A wood-built, two-story 2K. Hm, a pretty good size for a commoner's 2 member family." *sweatdrop* the first thing Kyoya-senpai does is analyze the room, typical. Following his lead, the rest of the host club unfreezes from shock.

Akira's POV

"You! What are you doing in my precious daughter's house?" Tamaki-sempai points at me. *sigh* I was having a pretty chill day, until the prissy boy showed up.

"Oh you know, I was just planning on raping and murdering her-OF COURSE NOT! Jesus Tamaki-senpai, did you really think I would do that? We're just here to hang out with Haruhi," I gesture to Haruhi.

"...So why couldn't you use the door?" the twins ask.

"Oh, that would be my fault. See, Akira has this tendency of climbing through my window and saying that using the front door is weird, so I thought I would try it today...It's quite scary yet thrilling," Natsumi replies. The room is silent...

"ANYWAYS, what are you boys doing here, trespassing Haruhi's home?" I ask. I then hear Tamaki-senpai say "like you're not?!" but I decided to let it slide.

"They just wanted to 'discover' my home, it's apparently fascinating to look through a 'commoners' home," Haruhi says rolling her eyes.

"Well then, shall you boys join us?" Natsumi says. Well there goes my chance of having a chat with Haruhi's dad while he's probably going to be busy sniffing at the boys when he gets back...*sigh* maybe another time. I toss the teacup somewhere across the room and get out of my 'ladylike' position and stretch.

"Hey Haruhi! Since there are so many people, we should go and buy more stuff! Come on! Let's go and shop for...whatever you need!" I say while pulling Haruhi and Natsumi out the door. I pop my head back in the door just to say.

"Have fun with Mr. Fujioka boys~" I give them a wink and start pulling them towards the bus stop (yes, we rich people do use buses...at least Natsumi and I do)

Natsumi's POV

As we were making our way to the supermarket, we ran into Haruhi's dad.

"Hello, Mr. Fujioka!" Akira and I greeted him.

"Oh, Dad. You're home pretty early today." Haruhi says.

"Why, good afternoon girls! Where are you heading to?"He asks.

"Well, we're going to the supermarket to buy more ingredients for dinner because the b-mmmmhmm!"

"Because Haruhi forgot to buy something! Hahaha! We'll be leaving now, see you later Mr. Fujioka!" Akira clamps her hand over my mouth and quickly drags us towards the market.

"Phew, that was close. He almost found out about the boys." Akira sighs.

"MMMM-MMHMMM!"

"Oh right." She finally removes her hand from my mouth, I can breathe again!

"Akira-chan, why didn't you want to tell my dad about the host club members?" Haruhi asks, confused.

"Well, wouldn't it be more interesting this way?"Akira has a sadistic smirk on her face. *le shudder*

**AT THE SUPERMARKET…**

"There is a time sale here!"

"It's really cheap!"

"Come try our new products!"

No matter how many times I come shopping with Haruhi, it always surprises me how lively and… loud this place is.

"OMG! Akira! Aren't these the ice pops you love so much? Lets buy some~" I pull both of them over to the frozen foods section.

"… yes!" Akira immediately grabs like… 5 billion boxes.

"Akira!" Both Haruhi and I laugh and TRY to reduce the little mountain of ice pops Akira created in the shopping basket. Suddenly I hear a familiar voice behind me,

"It's such a rare chance, I should buy more of these."I spin around to see Kyoya-senpai looking at instant coffee… Why instant coffee, I have no idea.

"Hey, since when was Kyoya-senpai here?!" I ask.

"Didn't you notice?" Akira seems unfazed.

"….no…"

"Well, my dad probably brought them here." Haruhi concludes. Akira and I share a little thought, let's go "greet" the boys!

Akira POV

I look at the list of things I need to get for Haruhi, I then run up to Mori and Hunny-senpai, I grab their hands and start dragging them across the mall towards the shopping carts.

"SEE YA GUYS IN 10 MINUTES!" I yell back, while grabbing a helmet. By now, Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai are running with me. I see a shopping cart, I look at Hunny-senpai, sharing a knowing look. I grab him and jump into the shopping cart while yelling,

"TALLY-HO MOFOS!" And Mori-senpai starts pushing the cart from behind us on instinct. This is like when we were younger when Natsumi wasn't around to play...

**_FLASHBACK TO WHEN AKIRA WAS 5 YEARS OLD..._**

"Push me harder!" I giggle as Takashi kept pushing me on the swing (At that time I still called him Takashi and Hunny-senpai Mitsukuni).

"Wee~" I scream in excitement.

"Akira! It's time to go!" I heard my dad yell. I get off the swings and bid Takashi a good bye, not knowing that I would be moving the next day...

**_FLASHBACK ENDS_**

"WOOOOO!" Hunny-senpai and I both yelled while people got outta the way for us. We entered Aisle 7, we need cookies. I stood up on the fast moving cart and grabbed a pack of...Chili cookies?! Oh well, they're still cookies. Next aisle! Mori-senpai all of a sudden went in reverse and stopped causing me to fall out of the cart and crash onto him and land in an awkward position. My face an inch away from his, I'm straddling him and at that exact moment an old man came by and starts to rant about us.

"Young teenagers these days, they don't care who or where they f*ck with as long as they're satisfied, damn kids don't think about consequences thinking they can have sex anywhere without giving a single damn," and the old man continues but Mori-senpai and I are both wide eyed and (well at least I am) as red as a tomato. I get off him dust off myself jump back into the cart with Hunny-senpai who watched the whole thing with his pervert face and munching on his own cookies.

"Come on! Let's keep on shopping!" I say to Mori-senpai as if nothing happened before...well I know that I'm never going to forget this experience. Hey look! There are the potato's we need!

Natsumi's POV

Ok... let's see... Haruhi wrote here that she needs...milk, coffee and...mushrooms? Ok then... Hm... where is that coffee... ah! Found it! I see the rows of instant coffee lined up on the top shelf, I stand on my tip toes, trying to reach the brand on sale today. Uh, almost... there! God, how I wish I was as tall as Akira, *sigh*.

"Here." I spin around to see Kyoya-sempai handing me the coffee.

"Oh and for the record, there are no issues with your height."

"Wha- did I-"

"Yes."

"... Anyways, thanks for helping me!" I smile gratefully.

"I'm extremely curious, how do these commoner supermarkets work anyways?"

"Uh, well. I think they have a big sale on various products every Sunday, which is well...today. Anyways, usually, the things that are on the biggest sale have taste test booths. And the price tags are also coloured green, while the regular sales are coloured red and the normal prices are yellow." I guide Kyoya-senpai to one of the taste test areas. Oooooh, ice cream! I try the peach flavour, yum~. I smile in bliss, then I hear a soft chuckle behind me.

"What?"

"Nothing, you are so adorable."Kyoya-senpai pats me on the head and grabs a box of the ice cream.

'And I think we might need this to cool you down." He glances at me, and my already extreme blush somehow turns even redder, great...

Haruhi's POV

"Haruhi!" The twins exclaim, "Say ah~"

"Huh wha-" I turn around, only to have them pop something into my mouth. *chew chew chew*

"Wow, this chocolate tastes pretty good!" As soon as I say that, the twins grin at each other, then drag me over to buy some.

"HOLD! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING TO MY DAUGHT-" *SMACK* No, I nor Akira smacked him. This time it was my father, well my REAL father.

"Suoh-kun~"

"Yes, father- ow ow ow ow ow!" My father grabs Tamaki-senpai's ear and pulls him away. Ok then...

"Haruhi~ let's buy some juice! Oh, let's get these too! Ne, Haruhi! What are these, we should get some!" The twins grab a shopping cart and starts piling a bunch of stuff into the cart while yelling back at me. Oh well, I'll let father and Tamaki-senpai talk. I gotta stop the crazy boys first!

"Oi! Hikaru! Kaoru! Come back!"

Akira's POV

We're all sitting around the kotatsu (requested by Tamaki-senpai, A.K.A: the prissy boy) and eating hot pot (also requested by prissy boy A.K.A: Tamaki-senpai) and ugh, it's so freaking damn hot!

"Uh, Akira? It's ok to eat slower, no one's going to take your food away." Natsumi looks at me with my overflowing bowl and mouth full of food.

"Itsh shnot nat- *gulp* It's not that bad, remember THAT time. Compared, I say this isn't NEARLY as bad."

"What time? Oh wait... you mean that day you came over after the sports festival? Oh god..." Natsumi goes pale, oops? And, now all the boys are looking at me slightly horrified. That's right bitches! *mentally snaps fingers* Cause I'm a mind scarring girl! *fail*

*ahem* "Anyways, dad? How did you know about everybody in the host club?" Haruhi asks.

"Oh, of course it's all thanks to my texting buddy, Kyoya-kun!"

"Thank you for always providing me information about your daughter, Ranka-san."

"..."

"EHHHHHHH?!" I choke on my meat. *hacking**dying* Natsumi immediately hands me a cup of water, I smile gratefully, or as gratefully as a choking person can manage.

"KYOYA! Why didn't you tell me about this!" Tamaki-senpai exclaims.

"He approved of his precious daughter to enter our club. Of course I must keep in touch with him. This should have been your job though." This sends Tamaki-senpai into his emo mushroom corner in the closet, I smirk.

"Dad! You should have told me you were talking with Kyoya-senpai!" Haruhi says.

"But Haruhi! You never talk about school." Mr. Fujioka/Ranka-san replies indignantly. Haruhi just sigh and turns to Tamaki-senpai's emo corner he set up in her closet,

"And senpai, please stop growing weird mushrooms in other people's closets."

Natsumi's POV

Mr. Fujioka claps his hands and exclaims,

"Oh, we should look at Haruhi's photo album!" He immediately grabs the album and shows everyone the pictures before Haruhi could object. Everyone "ooh-ed" and "aah-ed" and "aww-ed" at the pictures. But Haruhi was indeed adorable! She had her hair in pig tails, and had little pink dresses and cute little outfits. And she even had on this absolutely precious little swim suit on in one of the pictures.

"Wait, who are the kids with Haruhi in this photo?" Hikaru points at a picture of Haruhi, and little girl with a fuchsia silky frilly dress and ribbons in her hair, and the other in khaki shorts, a cameo t-shirt and a baseball cap.

"Oh, that would be Akira-chan and Natsumi-chan! You three were simply the most adorable creatures!" Mr. Fujioka gushed.

"Oh, let me guess. The one in the pink dress and Natsumi and the other little tomboy was Akira, right?" Kaoru said, Akira just snorted in response.

"Well... actually... This is me, and this is Akira." I point first at the tomboy, then at the girl in the dress. The boys all go silent, and the only thing you could hear was Akira eating. Tamaki-senpai crawls out of his emo corner long enough to say,

"B-but you're so, so... and Akira is so... what?!" I blink in confusion.

"Is there really that big of a difference between the me in the photo and the current me?" The boys all sweat drop.

"Hehe, and to think Akira had her hair tied with pink ribbons and has a dark pink dress on." The twins comment.

"IT'S F***ING FUSCHIA!" Akira yells blushing red in shame, I laugh. Then everyone starts laughing as well, except for Tamaki-senpai and his mushroom friends.

**TBC**

* * *

jc: enjoyed tht mofos?

animepup: im even going to bother to tell u not to call the readers tht

jc: they got to have a mentally scarring image of Akira and Natsumi completely different from the present them, be thankful

animepup: ...ur SO nice *sarcasm*

jc: why thank you *purposely not noticing the sarcasm*

animepup: ...I give up

jc: good

animepup: Wha?! No! Wait! FUUUUUUUUU-

Animepupy1599 and Mangaluverjc out~


End file.
